RWBY Tales
by Stripesicles222
Summary: A collection of lighthearted short stories focusing on the characters of a hyper sniper, a pretentious heiress, a reclusive kitty and a brash brawler.
1. A tale of Two Huntresses

**Greetings to the world of Fanfiction People! And** **A special hello to any and all RWBY fans who have to decided to join me on an adventure to Remnant to visit my favorite team of Huntresses.**

 **So, this will be a pretty lengthy Author's note as I try to explain the technicalities and whatnot of what I'm trying to do here. Feel free to jump right down to the story if you want.**

 **So yeah, this will just be a bunch of RWBY based drabbles that I either deem too short, or too ridiculous for me to make a oneshot or actual story out of. So if it's not my best work, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. This first one's not that fun and exciting, but I needed something to post to get this thing started, and my other plot bunnies aren't finished yet. The stories will be unrelate, unless otherwise specified.**

 **Also, I don't own RWBY. It belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Okay, maybe that wasn't as long as I thought...Onwards!**

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Huntresses**

She was the best of dolts. She was the worst of dolts. And really, this was just the thing only a Dolt would do.

Who else would test a highly over powered highly dangerous sniper-rifle/battle-scythe combination _in a dorm room_?

And Frankly, Weiss didn't know whether she wanted to break the weapon, or break her leader.

Of course, breaking the scythe would probably break Ruby's heart, and the team kind of needed their leader in one piece.

So Weiss decided to just lecture her instead.

"What do you think you are doing?" She shouted. "Were you _trying_ to kill us all?"

Ruby looked at the floor sheepishly and nervously fiddled with her weapon, which was now collapsed into its compact form.  
"I'm sorry Weiss," she mumbled. "I just wanted to show you all the cool modifications I made to Crescent Rose."

The heiress looked at her distraught teammate and felt the guilt begin to rise within her. She quickly looked away and observed the damage dealt by the scythe wielder and her scythe.

The whole place was trashed. The beds were knocked down in a heap, Blake's books were spread across the room, and Weiss' desk was slightly smoldering. She scowled at the mess and clenched her fist so she wouldn't be tempted to add to the disaster in her anger.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and used some ice dust to put out the small flame.

She turned back to her leader and the wave of guilt crashed over her once again.

"Look, it's…fine. You're fine." She said, sighing in defeat. "Just… promise me you'll be more careful next time, okay?"

Ruby looked up at Weiss' words.

"Okay Weiss. I promise." She assured her partner.

"Good. Now come on, we have to get to class." Weiss dragged Ruby out of the room. "But when we get back, you are cleaning this up."

"I guess that's fair."

Yes, she destroyed the dorm room (again), but she was still her leader and her... 'friend.' Weiss couldn't stay mad at her forever.

She was the worst of dolts, but she was also the best of dolts.

* * *

 **358 words of WhiteRose that can be read however the reader decides.** **Personally, I choose to avoid the shipping and wars that come along with it (But I will admit that the RWBY fandom has come up with some pretty clever ship names), So I wrote it as friendship, but you can take it however you want.**

 **Anyway, I'll have the next Tales up whenever I get around to finishing them. Even with very short stories I run into writers block. Oh well. Get back to you guys as soon as possible.**

 **Stripesicles OUT!**

 **P.S. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. The Three Dustketeers

**I don't own RWBY, but am quite frustrated at recent events that have transpired in the show.**

 **Regardless, here's another short story for you all.**

 **As promised, this one is longer. Just over One Thousand words.**

* * *

 **The Three Dustketeers**

"Hold fast, comrades! We will take the fiend down yet!"

"I pray thee be careful, she's a feisty one."

Carefully, two swordswomen approached their target, weapons at the ready. A third followed behind, not nearly as devoted to the hunt as her compatriots.

Their target briefly glanced up at them before deciding to ignore them, opting to return her gaze to her book.

"On three," whispered the girl in the lead. "If we all attack at once, she won't stand a chance!"

The closer of her two companions nodded eagerly, while the third just glared, obviously not amused.

"One…two…THREE!"

The dedicated assailants launched themselves towards the young woman sitting on the bed…only to land on an empty mattress as their target dissipated into nothingness.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" asked the youngest of the attackers.

"She must have used her semblance to get away," guessed the blonde.

The third just rolled her eyes, still trying to figure out how she got caught up in such nonsense.

"Remind me why we are doing this?" She asked, clearly irked.

"To build team character," replied Ruby, leading the way out of the dorm.

"Then why are we hunting Blake?" Weiss challenged. "Why doesn't she have to carry one of these?"

As she spoke, the heiress held up her weapon to further push her point.

Her weapon wasn't really much of a weapon at all. Her team leader had taken it upon herself to create new weapons for each of them, specifically for this exercise.

What Weiss was now holding, was sword. But it was a sword made from a white balloon that would typically have been used by a circus clown or magician to make a cute poodle or something.

That's right; the esteemed fencer had been reduced to fighting with balloon animals.

"Because she's the villain." Ruby explained, waving her own red balloon for emphasis. "Villains always get cooler weapons in the movies, which is why I gave her a gun that shoots foam darts."

Weiss scowled. "But why is Blake the villain? If this supposed to be a team exercise shouldn't she be –I don't know- on our team?"

"But then who would be our villain?" Ruby pouted.

"I'm sure you could find someone who is willing to do that."

"Hey, how about Team JNPR?" Yang asked.

"You want to give Nora a dart gun?"

"Good point."

"Besides," Ruby cut in. "If Blake were on our team, we couldn't be the three Musketeers."

"I'm pretty sure the three Musketeers didn't use balloons as weapons."

"Yeah, well Professor Goodwitch won't let us use our real weapons to run around campus."

"Well it doesn't matter. We've still got a cat to catch."

"Ugh. Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Yay! Weissy's gonna play with us!"

"Whatever. Let's just find Blake so we can finish this and I can pop this stupid thing."

Chuckling at Weiss' lack of fun, the trio found themselves in one of Beacon's vast courtyards as they searched for their traitorous friend.

They didn't make it far when Ruby suddenly cried out in pain.

Turning around, her fellow Blake-hunters saw a suction cup dart sticking to her head. Turning again, they saw a shadow rush past and disappear into the building.

Yang was about to give chase, but stopped as she heard her sister call out to her.

"Yang… Yang, I've been hit."

Yang sped back and dropped her sword as she collapsed at her sister's side.

"It's okay Rubes. You're going to be fine."

Weiss watched Yang's yellow balloon bounce a couple times before joining her at Ruby's side.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you two look right now?"

"Hey, show some sympathy," Ruby rasped. "I'm dying over here!"

Weiss sighed and leaned over to grab the dart. It came off Ruby's head with a faint 'pop'.

"You're not dying," she said. "Now come on. Blake got away."

"Spoilsport," Ruby muttered at she got to her feet.

"What was that?" Weiss hissed.

"N-nothing."

Yang chuckled as Weiss turned on her.

"And you, why didn't you just go after her and finish this game? You're the one who encouraged Ruby as she came up with this ridiculous idea!"

"My sister was dying!"

"No she wasn't! It was just a dart."

"It could have been poisoned!"

"Yang, it is made of foam. It's a toy. Why would Blake poison a toy?"

"One can never comprehend the thoughts of an evil mastermind."

Weiss just stared at her.

"You can't possibly be serious."

Seeing that Yang truly believed her partner had poisoned her sister, Weiss decided she had had enough.

"That's it, I'm done. I can't keep this up. You two can continue chasing Blake with your balloons, but I am done."

Weiss formed a glyph and used its force to pop her balloon.

Sending one last glare at the sisters, she stormed off back to their dorm.

Ruby watched her go sadly. The Three Musketeers were down to two.

In all honesty, she had been surprised when Weiss had agreed to join at all. Didn't mean it was easy to watch her leave.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, we'll just have to continue without her."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go."

She started heading in the direction Blake had disappeared in, but was stopped as Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up sis. You're technically dead. Blake shot you in the head."

Ruby frowned, but lay down anyway.

Yang took Ruby's sword and laid it across her chest, folding her hands across it for added effect. The dart's victim let her tongue hang out as she 'died'.

"So long, Ruby," Yang mourned. "You were the best sister I could ever have hoped for."

She jumped back as Ruby's hand flew up and her eyes shot open.

"Yang…" she croaked. "Avenge me!"

She let out one final moan as she collapsed into her previous position, tongue sticking out even farther.

Yang's eyed hardened in sheer determination.

"Of course. That killer will never know what hit her."

Picking up her sword, she headed after Blake, plotting the best ways to skewer her with a balloon.

* * *

 **A/N: You were warned of potential ridiculousness, were you not?**


	3. The Three Dustketeers (Part 2)

**So when I finished the last part of this tale, I realized I was curious as to what Yang would do to Blake. Also, I just didn't want to end it like that.**

 **And so this happened...**

* * *

 **The Three Dustketeers (Part 2)**

Blake sat atop one of the many pillars that littered the courtyard.

At first, she hadn't been too sure about this training exercise, but soon found it rather fun to lead the rest of the team on a wild goose chase.

The game was simple really.

Ruby and the others had to hunt her down and take her out. Blake was supposed to hide and make the hunt as difficult as she could.

She watched as the rest of her team exited the building. It was apparent that Weiss and Ruby had been bickering. She could tell by the cross look Weiss was sporting and the forlorn expression of Ruby.

Suppressing a smirk, Blake decided it was time the hunters became the hunted.

She quietly pulled out the dart gun Ruby had given her and took aim.

Bulls-eye.

As Yang and Weiss turned their attention to their fallen comrade, Blake rushed past back into the building.

Wandering through the halls, she found an empty classroom to hide in until the others came after her again.

Shortly after, Weiss walked past muttering something about ridiculous dunces and poisoned darts.

Blake noticed she no longer carried her balloon sword, so it was likely she had given up. No doubt from frustration caused by the sisters.

Blake smiled to herself. Those two really knew how to rile the heiress.

He smile faded however when she saw Yang come around the corner. There was something off about her. And where was Ruby?

She quickly ducked down behind a desk, but not before Yang saw her.

Yang stormed into the classroom and glared at her. It was then Blake noticed what was off.

Yang's pupils were red.

The enraged blonde raised her sword and started approaching.

"You shot my sister!" She shouted. "Prepare to meet the same end!"

Seeing Yang threaten her with a balloon was definitely an interesting sight, and Blake probably would have laughed had it not been for the look of pure fury that shone on the blonde's face.

"Wait a minute," she pleaded. "Maybe we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Yang snarled. "You shot my sister and I'm going to make you pay."

Blake stepped back nervously as her partner approached. With every step, the brawler got closer, and with every word, the room's temperature elevated a few degrees.

"But it's just a foam dart. It's just a toy!" Blake felt her back hit the wall.

"Weiss said the same thing. Maybe you two are partners in crime. You must have had this all planned out!"

Yang had obviously lost it. Next she'd be saying the darts were poisoned, or something like that.

"I would never hurt Ruby!" Blake defended, backing further into her corner. "She's my friend and my leader."

"So it was a mutiny then?"

"What? No. It's just a game."

"Oh, a game? You think this is a game?!" Yang started whacking Blake over the head with her balloon sword.

Blake raised her arms above her head to block the flurry of attacks.

"Yes. Why else would you be hitting me with a balloon?"

That seemed to catch her attention.

As she slowly returned to her senses, Yang looked at her weapon and saw that she really was holding a yellow balloon.

She looked down at her partner in confusion.

"Blake? What the dust is going on?"

Glancing up at her no-longer-enraged partner, Blake slowly got to her feet.

"Are you done attacking me that thing yet?" She asked, gesturing to the rubber yellow sword.

"Depends, why was I doing so in the first place?"

"My guess is you got caught up in the training exercise and was blinded by rage when Ruby got shot."

Yang seemed to think things over.

"Sounds about right," she confirmed. "Ruby was dying, Weiss showed no remorse, and Ruby made me promise to avenge her. Everything after that is just a blur."

"Have I ever told you that you two get into these things way too much?"

"No, but Weiss has," Yang admitted. "But to be fair, you guys do as well."

Blake smiled.

"I will admit I was enjoying myself…Well, I was until you tried to actually kill me with that sword you have there."

Yang held up her sword and smiled at it.

"Yeah, I guess Amber and I got carried away."

Blake raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"You named your balloon sword?"

"Of course I did. Ruby named hers Crimson Rose," she stated proudly. "Wait…Are you telling me you didn't name you dart gun."

Blake just shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyway, it looks like you won," she told the blonde. "Let's go find the others and tell them of the outcome."

Yang nodded, and then swung an arm around her partner.

"I've captured the criminal at last."

Blake smiled at her antics and leaned against her friend as she lead her out of the room.

All things considered, this wasn't the worst way to spend the day.

* * *

 **And that wraps up another tale. Two down and who knows how many left!**


	4. In Which Ruby Forces Weiss to Have Fun

**Here's the next installment of RWBY tales.**

 **This one has a working title, so just bear with it for now. I'm trying to come up with another one.**

 **Anyway, I don't own RWBY, but hope you enjoy the story regardless.**

* * *

 **In Which Ruby Forces Weiss to Have Fun**

As far as Friday afternoons went, this one wasn't that extraordinary.

Weiss was working on some schoolwork, and Ruby was pleading with her to put it up. Blake and Yang had gone into Vale, and Ruby would meet them later for a night out.

At the moment, she was trying to convince Weiss to join them.

"Come on Weiss! It'll only be for a few hours!" Ruby whined, trying her hardest to get her partner's attention.

"Well, it'll have to wait," was the reply. "I need to finish this paper by tonight."

"But it's not due until next Thursday!"

"I don't care. I'm getting it done now."

Ruby frowned and retreated back to her bed, hoisting herself up to the top bunk.

All she wanted was for Weiss to have fun. It was her job as leader to make sure her entire team was in tip-top shape. Which meant she was obligated to make Weiss put up studying and relax, even if was just for a short while.

Ruby sighed as she watched Weiss flip another page in her text book as she worked. There had to be some way to get her out of the dorm.

But the heiress was stubborn, so it would take a lot. And there was a high risk of pushing her too far, resulting in another lecture.

So Ruby decided to wait it out.

Weiss was studious and smart; How long could it take for Beacon's top student to write an essay?

It was a good plan, except for the fact that Ruby didn't have much patience.

After a few minutes, Ruby decided she was bored needed to try to speed things up.

"Weeiisss…," she whined. "When will you be done?"

"I'll be done when I'm done, and not a moment sooner," the heiress replied, not even turning around.

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know, but it will be quicker if you stop pestering me every two minutes."

Ruby sighed again and flopped over. Dust, she hated waiting.

Not long afterwards, she smirked as a plan formed in her head. It may not have been the best idea, but at this point she desperate for entertainment and for Weiss to stop working.

Slowly, she crawled to the foot of her bed.

Keeping an eye on Weiss, she slowly started to climb down, being as silent as possible. Once on the floor, she continued her approach, much like a lion stalking its prey.

When she was right behind the heiress, she quickly reached around her and snatched the pen from her grasp.

At first, Weiss was too startled to do anything except stare at her hand in shock. By the time she had regained her composure; her leader had disappeared from the room.

Sighing at the juvenile behavior, Weiss simply opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out another pen, identical to the one Ruby had run off with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby ran through the halls of Beacon, quickly ducking into an empty classroom to hide.

True, she'd probably get an earful once Weiss caught her, but it would be worth it if it just got her out of the dorm.

Many would say Ruby did this for attention, but that wasn't the case. Not fully at least.

Yeah, it would be nice if Weiss paid more attention to her, but it wasn't her specifically. It seemed the only time Weiss paid heed to anyone was if she were correcting them or scolding them. Other than that, Weiss wouldn't stop to give _anyone_ the time of day.

Okay, that wasn't _completely_ true.

Weiss had opened up a quite a bit since orientation, but she was still very independent, often times putting work before spending time with her teammates.

Ruby just wanted her to feel welcome and accepted in their little group.

Ruby stopped her train of thought as she realized something: Weiss should have found her by now. The heiress had become surprisingly good at hunting her down.

Listening carefully, Ruby realized she didn't even hear the clacking sound of her heels in the halls.

Concerned, she headed back to the dorm.

* * *

"Hey, what gives?" She asked when she returned.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who stole my pen and ran off with it."

"Yeah, but you were supposed to chase me."

Weiss folded her arms across her chest and shot Ruby a mild glare of annoyance.

"And why would I indulge in anything so childish?"

"Because it's more fun than a stupid essay!"

"Essays are mandatory, _fun_ is optional."

Ruby bit back a groan. What was it going to take to convince her?

"Come on Weiss," she whined again. "What is it going to take to get you to have a little fun?"

"There is nothing you can get me that don't already have, or can't get easily," the heiress said. "So just leave me alone."

Ruby growled in frustration.

"No. I won't leave you alone," she said. "I will get you away from that paper even if I have to drag you away myself."

"What are you going to do? Steal my pen again?" Weiss scoffed. "By the way, I'm going to want that other one back."

Ruby threw the pen at the heiress who had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head with it.

Ruby ignored her indignant shouts of surprise and icy glare as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dorm.

"Ruby! Let go of me this instant."

"No. Until you learn to relax, I'm not letting you touch that essay or any other homework!"

Weiss scowled at her leader.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you work too hard," Ruby shot back. "Now stop fighting me and just come on already."

Weiss let out a sigh of defeat and let herself be dragged through the halls, glaring at any other students who looked her way.

"Ruby, where are we even going?"

"We are meeting Yang and Blake in town, and we are going to have a team's night out."

"And that's more important than our schoolwork…how?"

"Oh come off it Weiss," Ruby pleaded. "You've already finished your work through next week. You've earned this."

Weiss was silent for a bit, probably thinking over what Ruby had said.

"Fine," she said at last. "But only because I'm so far ahead. And you are going to start your essay when we get back."

Ruby laughed. Leave it to Weiss to turn a night out into an ultimatum.

"Okay Weiss," she agreed. "Just try to have fun, okay?"

Weiss didn't reply, but Ruby wasn't worried. She had gotten her out of the dorm and away from the papers.

In time, maybe the heiress will be able to have fun, but for now, Ruby would settle with her putting up boring stuff for team time.

The night was still young. Who knew what surprises were waiting for them?


	5. Weebles Wobble

**Another short one here. So I'll keep the A/N brief too.**

 **Don't own RWBY...yadda yadda yadda...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Weebles Wobble**

"Why can't I knock you down?" The little girl whined at her sister, who just chuckled at her efforts to push her over.

"Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down!"

It was a game they started as children: Can Ruby knock over Yang?

The answer was almost always no, she couldn't.

It started one day when Yang had gone a little far in the teasing of her younger sister. In response, the younger sibling had tried to tackle the older, not realizing just how futile that would be.

Over time, it became their little inside joke. Ruby would try to knock her sister over, and Yang wouldn't budge, referring to herself as a Weeble.

As she grew stronger and taller, Ruby thought she might finally be able to topple her sister.

She forgot, however, that Yang was also growing. The blonde became more solid, and if anything, it just became even harder to even get her to move.

But she never gave up, and in the end, it brought them closer together than ever.

Neither was sure exactly when they started this nonsense, but it didn't really matter. It was their little game and they'd continue it forever.

Their first year at Beacon Academy, Yang gave Ruby a Weeble for CHristmas.

Their new friends and roommates were quite surprised and a little concerned when instead of simply saying, "Thank You," Ruby charged her sister at full speed and tried to tackle her.

The sisters laughed at their confusion and concern as Yang stood her ground and refused, once again, to be toppled.

Throughout the following years of their huntsman training, and later into their careers, they had to take part in many battles and missions.

Yang would often get knocked around by Grimm, White Fang goons, and whatever else they had to fight.

But Ruby never worried too much.

Yes, Yang would get knocked over, but she always bounced back up, stronger than ever.

After all, Weebles wobbled, but they never fell down.

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know, Weebles are children's toys from the '70s. They were weighted egg shapes with faces and stuff on them. There were whole play sets and everything. Their jingle was 'Weebles wobble but they don't fall down.'**

 **This one is actually a just 336 word fictionization of the relationship I had with one of my friends. Don't know why, but every day in gym class I'd try to knock her over, but I just couldn't. So she started referring to herself as a weeble, and it's been an inside joke ever since. Don't know why she put up with me, but we're still friends ('cept I've given up trying to topple her).**


	6. Junior Detectives: The Snowflake Caper

**I'm back! As usual, I have no clue where this came from, just that it turned out nothing like I had planned.**

 **Now before we get into the story, I have a couple things to 'say.' (It has come to my attention that I would have no way of knowing if some of you just skimmed through or skipped the A/N altogether, so don't feel obligated to read it if you don't want to.)**

 **First, I want to thank _merendinoemiliano, RandomReaderThatWrites, IChallengeYou,_ and ****_KHARAKI TAKAN_ **for the reviews. I'm glad you like it.  
****

 **Thanks also to all who favorited and/or followed. I will admit, this has been much better received than I thought it would be.**

 **Second, I'm running out of ideas. (Oh no!)**

 **Solution: I'll start taking requests. That way I can give the readers what they want.**

 **Rules for requests :**

 **1\. Must be RWBY related (duh)** **  
 **2\. No Romance- sorry, just not my forte. And I don't want to be responsible for another shipping war.**  
 **3\. Keep it appropriate. I want to keep this a K or K+ rating.**  
 **4\. Must be a short story idea. Anything longer I'll take into consideration anyway, but I'm specifically looking for ideas for my RWBY tales.**  
 **5\. You can request via Reviews or PM.**  
 **6\. I want to give you credit for your ideas, but if you would rather remain anonymous, just let me know.**  
 **7\. Have fun and be creative, but keep it light-hearted. Give me something I can have fun writing.****

 **I'll get to the requests as soon as I can, but if I don't get to it right away, don't hurt me. I'm only human after all.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own not the wonders that make up RWBY.**

* * *

 **Junior Detectives: The Snowflake Caper**

Weiss let out a groan of frustration as she saw that, once again, her bed had been covered in fake snow and the walls surrounding it were covered in paper cutouts of snowflakes.

The slight change was the bowl of semi-melted ice cream with a note attached.

 _Here's some Ice Cream for the Ice Queen_.

She's not sure when it started, but she doesn't really care. She just wanted it to end.

It was irritating, childish, and overall very annoying.

She had a couple ideas who it could be, but she didn't dare start accusing without proof.

So, she turned to a (not very) reliable source for help…

* * *

"Junior Detectives, agents V and W at your service!"

Weiss rolled her eyes at their overzealousness.

"You don't even know what is that I want yet," she exclaimed.

"No, but you're the first person who has walked into our office in a while," Neptune admitted.

"This is hardly what I would call and office," Weiss scoffed as she observed the room.

The 'office' was located in the corner of one of Beacon's training centers. It was constructed of haphazardly stacked cardboard boxes and was on the verge of toppling.

Sun sat back on a chair he had stolen from a nearby classroom as his partner leaned in the 'doorway,' which was simply an opening to the box fort.

Frankly, the whole thing was childish in Weiss' eyes, which was precisely why she had come here.

What better way to find a childlike perpetrator than with the help of childlike prosecutors?

"Hey, it's the best we could get," Sun defended.

Weiss ignored his outburst and got to the point.

"I need your help," she said. "Someone has been leaving paper snowflakes all over my dorm and I need you two to find out who it is."

"What will you do when we find them?" Sun asked.

"You don't want to know," she muttered darkly.

"Yes we do," Neptune said. "We want to be sure we will be paid for our efforts."

"Oh. You weren't asking about what I'd do to the person."

Sun shook his head.

"We don't really care, so long as it can't be pinned on us." He said. "Now what about our payment?"

"Money won't be a problem," Weiss reminded them.

"We don't want money," Sun said. "We want you to give us a bit of dust."

"Why can't you just get your own?"

Sun hesitated.

"It would be best of you didn't know," he answered vaguely.

Weiss glared.

"Sun wants to prank someone using dust and therefore we can't get it through ordinary means," Neptune explained. "If we get the dust from you, then everyone remains anonymous."

Weiss considered it.

"Promise me the target isn't me or my team and you've got yourselves a deal."

"Deal."

Sun stuck out his hand and Weiss shook it warily.

"Just find out who's been pestering me, and I'll give you some dust."

Sun and Neptune nodded eagerly as Weiss left their office.

"What now?" Sun asked his blue haired friend.

"Now, we go stake out team RWBY's dorm."

"But how do we do that without appearing suspicious? I mean, it's a girls' dorm."

"Maybe team JNPR can help."

"Good call. Let's go!"

Five minutes later the duo stood in the hall between JNPR and RWBY's rooms.

"Okay, let's look over our list of suspects," Neptune said. "We know that the suspect must have a way of getting into RWBY's room, which limits our list to Ruby, Blake, Yang, and you."

"Why me?"

Cause you can climb the tree outside."

"So can everyone else."

"Drat, you're right. We're back to square one…"

"Okay, next question," Sun picked up, "Who calls her Ice Queen? She said the note referred to her as that."

"Umm, everyone except me and Jaune."

Sun groaned and slumped against the wall. This was harder than either of them had thought, and so far, they had gotten nowhere.

"Hiya guys!" called a cheery voice from down the hall.

Sun and Neptune looked up and saw Ruby skipping over to them.

"Hey Ruby."

"Are you guys looking for Blake?" She asked innocently.

"Nah. We're here on detective work."

"Ooh! Can I help?"

Neptune thought it over for a minute. This could be the perfect chance to investigate the crime scene.

"You mind if we asked you some questions?" He asked the girl.

"Not at all," she replied. "You want to come in?"

Neptune nodded and the three of them entered the room.

Not much had changed since the last time they were in here. The only difference was the fake snow all over one of the bottom bunks, apparently Weiss'.

"What's with the fake snow?" He asked casually.

Ruby looked over.

"Not sure really," the young girl replied. "Every couple days it just shows up, accompanied with a bunch of paper snowflakes. I think it's cute, but Weiss hates it."

"Do you know who puts them there?"

"No, but Yang seems to find it all hilarious."

Neptune looked pensive, and Sun decided they had gotten all they could out of the little reaper.

"Do you know where Yang is now?"

"Not for certain, but I think she said something about training with Blake today."

"Okay. Thank you for your time."

"Weren't you going to ask me questions for you investigation?"

Sun smiled.

"We already did."

Before Ruby could ask for clarification, the duo had left.

* * *

Agents Vasilias and Wukong entered the main gym. Glancing around, they soon spotted their friends. Cautiously, they weaved through all the other dueling students as they made their way over to the pair.

"Hey guys," Sun greeted.

Yang paused mid strike and glanced over.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, dropping her fighting stance. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for you two actually."

"Oh?" Blake raised her eyebrows in question.

"We need your help on a case." Neptune explained. "Our investigations have led us to you and I was hoping you wouldn't mind answering some questions."

"You have no proof!" Yang exclaimed. "He made me do it! She started it! I had no control! I was framed!"

The other three just looked at her.

"Yang, you don't even know what we're talking about."

Yang looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you two know anyone who has it out for Weiss."

"What's happened to her?" Blake asked, clearly concerned for her friend.

"Nothing serious, someone just decided to pull a small prank on her and she's getting pretty ticked."

"This is about the snowflake thing, isn't it?" Yang asked with a chuckle.

Sun nodded.

"Do either of you know who it is?"

"Nope."

"It usually occurs during class time," Blake said. "It's there when we get back, and whoever it is, they're long gone."

"And how frequently does it happen?"

"Pretty much every day now." Yang said. "Frankly, I'm surprised Weiss hasn't frozen us all in place trying figure out who it is."

"Hmmm…"

Sun stroked his imaginary beard as he processed the new information. There may yet be a way to solve this case.

"Thank you for your time, ladies."

"Good luck with your case." Yang said, as Blake just waved after them.

The detectives waved goodbye and left them to their training.

"What the plan Agent W?" asked Neptune.

"I'll explain on the way. By this time tomorrow, we will have our man."

* * *

The next day, the detectives waited until Team RWBY left for class before climbing in their window. From there, they sat back to wait.

Not too long afterwards, they heard a rustling from outside.

Taking positions on either side of the window, they leapt out and tackled the intruder.

They fell in a heap of pained limbs on the ground below the window.

"Note to self: Next time we're on a case, wait for the perpetrator to enter the building before tackling," Neptune moaned.

"No kidding," Sun growled back.

The third person just groaned in discomfort, obviously not pleased with falling from a window and being crushed by a couple of hunters in training.

"Now then, time to see who has been terrorizing Weiss!"

They reached down and hauled up their landing pad.

It was a scruffy looking man with shaggy black hair and with a maroon cape, not dissimilar to Ruby's red one.

"Who are you?" Sun asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he asked gruffly. "After all, you're the ones who tackled me out a window."

Neptune pulled out his badge and held it up to the man, who at this point had his hands tied behind his back by Sun.

"We're Junior Detectives and we are investigating the case of the snowflakes that keep appearing around Miss Schnee's bed. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Of course I would." The man laughed. "I'm the one who put them there."

"But…why? And again, who are you?"

"Name's Qrow. Ruby and Yang know who I am." The man revealed. "And why? Her sister's no fun to tease, so I thought I'd try the younger one."

"Ookay…" Sun said.

"Anyway, can I go now?" Qrow asked. "I'm technically supposed to be on a mission at the moment."

Neptune waved him off and dragged his partner back into the building.

Case closed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sun and Neptune met up with Weiss in their office. The rest of her team had tagged along, genuinely curious as to who had left behind the flakes.

"So, we managed to find out who it was, but we were not able to detain him," Neptune said.

"Well, who was it?" Weiss demanded.

"Some scruffy guy named Qrow," Sun replied. "Said he knew Yang and Ruby."

"Uncle Qrow?!" came the exasperated shouts of the sisters. "Why would he do this to Weiss?"

Neptune just shrugged.

"He said something about her sister not being fun to mess with."

Weiss just sighed. It figured he was a relative to those two. But still, isn't that kind of weird; to sneak into a student's room just to annoy the younger sibling of your co-worker?

Weiss shuddered involuntarily. She'd have to call Winter later and get a restraining order put on him.

"And what about our payment?" Sun asked.

"I will have it delivered to this 'office' shortly," she promised. "You held up your end of the deal, and I'll hold up mine."

"Wait, you paid these guys to find out?" Yang asked. "As in money?"

"Well, I didn't trust myself to not freeze someone if I found out myself, and no, I'm not giving them money."

"So what are you giving them?" Blake asked.

"It has nothing to do with any of you. I made sure of that before we made our deal." Weiss said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go enjoy a snowflake free room."

Yang shrugged, as she and the rest of her team followed the heiress out of the 'office.'

Sun leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly.

Just another day in the life of a Junior Detective.

* * *

 **Yeah, the reveal came as quite a surprise to me as well. Why him, I don't know. He wasn't my first choice, it just...happened.**

 **Originally, this was supposed to just be Yang annoying Weiss by hiding ice cubes in her bed as the heiress slept ('cause she's the ice queen). I think this is much better though.**

 **And yes, I know this technically isn't focused on Team RWBY, but all four of them were featured.**


	7. The Missing Minion

**Hello to all. Here's the first completed request.**

 **I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **The Missing Minion**

 _Requested by KHARAKI TAKAN_

* * *

A lone figure wandered through the streets of Vale. He appeared to be looking for someone or something.

He let out a distraught sigh, his search proving fruitless. He hung his head in despair.

What more could he possibly do? He was at a complete loss and didn't know where to look.

A crazy idea flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed it back. There was absolutely no way he was going to ask _her_ for help.

The worst part? There was a good chance _she_ would actually agree to help him, meaning he would be indebted to her.

But he was desperate, and running out of other options.

Cursing under his breath, the man turned and headed in a new direction.

This might work out, but either way he knew he'd regret it.

* * *

Ruby Rose sat alone in her dorm room. It wasn't often she had the room to herself, so she was going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

She had pulled out her secret stash of cookies and was currently sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by comic books as she tinkered with her beloved battle scythe. Life was good at Beacon Academy.

She was jarred out of her state of peaceful solitude by a knocking at her door.

In a panicked frenzy, the young huntress-to-be shoved her snacks back into their hiding place. She had put half of her comic books away when she realized that Weiss wouldn't have knocked, so she needn't worry about being caught and getting a lecture about her habits. Same thing went for the rest of her team.

So, who was at the door?

It was probably just Jaune or Pyrrha.

But just in case, she grabbed her Crescent Rose as she approached the door. You could never be too safe after all.

Despite her preparation for the worst, she was still very surprised at the person on the other side.

"T-Torchwick?" She stammered. "How did…? What are…? Why…?"

The man ignored her incomprehensible ramblings and shoved her back into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Where are the others?" he asks.

"What? Oh, my team. They're out right now. But what are you doing here?"

The man continued muttering as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Good, good. The fewer people involved the better for my pride."

Ruby decided she was done being ignored and extended her weapon and pointed it at Roman.

At the sound, the criminal spun around and raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Easy there Red," he said. "I'm not here to fight you."

Ruby hardened her gaze.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked. "And how did you even get up here either?"

"I've come to ask for your help." He winced as if the words were physically painful.

Ruby lowered her scythe and looked at him in confusion.

"But why would you come to me?" She asked. "Aren't we sworn enemies? Why don't you just ask one of your lackeys?"

"That's just it," Roman said. "No matter where I am, you manage to track me down."

"Your point?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

"There's no way you're turning me into a bounty hunter," Ruby countered. "I'm not helping you break the law."

"It's not like that," Roman defended. "The person I'm looking for is a very dear friend of mine. I believe you met her at our little fight under that bridge."

Ruby recalled an image of a girl with pink and brown hair twirling an umbrella.

"But why would I help you?" she asked again.

"Because, believe it or not, I don't have many friends as a criminal. Neo might be the only one," he admitted. "And if I recall correctly, you have friends you care about too."

Ruby looked him over as she considered it.

Yes, Roman was a criminal, but he seemed to really care about this Neo person. She saw the desperation in his eyes and finally caved.

"Fine," she said, fully collapsing her weapon. "But I'm bringing the rest of my team as backup."

"Fair enough." As much as he didn't like the thought of having an entire team of huntresses in training at his back, he knew it was his best shot of finding Neo. And he hadn't exactly given Red a reason to trust him, so he couldn't blame her for her caution.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent an urgent message to her teammates telling them to meet her at the dorm.

* * *

Within a couple of minutes, the three other member of Team RWBY met up with their leader in the hall outside their dorm room.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang asked. "Why are we all standing in the hall?"

Ruby chuckled nervously.

"You guys aren't going to like this, but I need you to promise to not freak out when I open this door."

Weiss gave her annoyed look.

"What did you do this time?"

Ruby didn't reply, but instead reached behind her and opened the door, stepping in to let her friends see who it contained.

They stared at the man for a few seconds before Weiss grabbed her leader back into the hall and slammed the door behind her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Blake hissed.

"I knew you wouldn't like it…" Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just call the cops now and have this criminal arrested?" Weiss asked menacingly.

"I know it looks bad, but he came to me asking for help looking for his friend," Ruby explained. "The one who was with him on that bridge."

"It's probably a trap," Blake said. "Why should we trust him?"

"You're right, I can't trust him. That's why I was hoping you guys would come along and watch my back."

"There is no way I am helping a criminal!" Weiss stated.

"I don't expect you too," Ruby admitted. "Just know that I'm going regardless of whether or not you guys agree. But I would feel safer with people I trust at my back."

There was an uneasy silence as they regarded their leader and made up their minds.

"I don't like it," Weiss said. "But I'll come along anyway."

"Same here," added Blake. "If anything goes wrong, I'm going to take him down myself."

Ruby smiled. Two down, one to go.

"Yang?"

"Of course I'm coming," the blonde assured. "I'm not letting my sister just run off with a criminal."

Ruby smiled again at her friends. It was nice to know they had her back.

She opened the door and called into their uninvited guest.

"Come on Torchwick. Let's go find your friend and get this over with."

The man grinned and joined them in the hall. He didn't make it very far before Yang stepped in front of him.

"Just know that we are only coming to make sure you don't hurt my sister. So watch yourself."

He nodded weakly and ran around her to catch up with Ruby.

Why did he have to come to them for help?

* * *

A few hours later, they were still searching for the runaway Neo with no sign of results.

"It's getting late," Yang noted.

By this time, everyone was getting tired and a little footsore.

Despite her determination, Ruby knew her team wouldn't be able to go on like this much longer.

"Hey Torchwick?" She said. "We've been at this all afternoon and we haven't found any leads yet."

Roman looked betrayed.

"Are you suggesting we give up?" He asked. "I thought you kids were all about perseverance and hope and other such nonsense."

Ruby shook her head.

"Not give up, but we do need a break to get our second wind," she said. "I know a nice little place where we can rest for a bit before continuing our search."

Reluctantly, Roman agreed and followed the tired team to a place of brief repose.

* * *

"We're here!" Ruby exclaimed as she stopped in front of building.

It was a quaint little place tucked away in the corner of the city. Its battered sign read 'Ye Olde Ice Cream Shoppe.'

Weiss rolled her eyes, not bothering to rebuke her leader's need for sugar every minute of the day.

The group of five found a booth in the corner. Ruby took their orders and went to the counter to purchase their ice cream. She even got a cone for Roman as a way of apologizing for not finding his friend yet.

An awkward silence filled the air as they ate their ice cream.

"Wow," Yang said. "What's with the icy atmosphere?"

"Not now Yang," Weiss warned, correctly guessing where the blonde was heading.

"What? Are my puns too cool for you?"

Weiss pushed Yang off the bench and onto the floor.

"No need to give me the cold shoulder…"

Weiss got up and reached for her rapier, but Ruby shot to her side and stopped her.

"She's not worth it," she pleaded.

"Chill out, would ya?"

Before Weiss could injure yang, Blake drew everyone's attention elsewhere.

"Hey, look over there," she said.

The others looked over to the object that had caught the cat faunus' attention.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"That's Neo's umbrella!" Roman declared.

The pink parasol was leaning against the side of a booth facing away from them.

The group got up and walked towards it.

When the reach the table, they saw the missing girl with a large bowl of ice cream sitting in front of her.

The girl looked up at them and blinked in silent question.

"Hi," Ruby said. "My name is Ruby, and I think your friend is looking for you."

Roman walked around and sat on the other side of the table, leaving RWBY to just stand around awkwardly.

"This is where you've been?" The criminal asked in disbelief.

The mute girl nodded eagerly.

"But…why?"

Neo gestured to the bowl in front of her as if that explained everything.

"You know we have ice cream back at our hideout right?"

She shrugged as if to say it just wasn't the same.

Roman sighed and then turned his attention to the four girls who standing around the table awkwardly.

"I suppose I should thank you," he said.

"It's cool," Yang said. "Besides, we got some Weiss Cream out of it."

Weiss growled.

"So help me, Yang, by the time we get back you will be frozen."

Yang gulped and ran out of the shop shouting farewells as she went.

"Gotta go! See you later! Bye!"

The others watched her go with a mixture of amusement and hatred (the latter from Weiss).

"I'll go make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble," Blake said, following her partner at a much more reasonable pace.

"Anyway, we should probably get going," Ruby said.

"Wait," Roman said, catching her arm before she left. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well, I doubt you're going to turn yourself in, so I guess not."

Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a few lien.

"Here," he said, handing them over. "This is for the ice cream."

Ruby nodded, and she and Weiss left the shop.

"So why did we help him?" Weiss asked when they got to the street.

"You weren't there when he asked," Ruby replied. "He just looked so…desperate. I kinda felt bad for him."

Weiss sighed.

"You are way too soft," she said.

Ruby just shrugged.

"I guess that's why we work so well together."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not exactly the most sympathetic person I know," the scythe wielder said.

Weiss opened her mouth to deny it, but realized she was right.

"We do work well together, don't we?"

Ruby nodded.

"We're partners after all."


	8. What a Tragedy!

**What's up everyone?**

 **Anyway, I'm back with another Tale.**

 **This one is a request form timrocks99. He wanted a Romeo and Juliet story with certain characters as R+J. I don't know if this is exactly what you wanted, but I did my best. Romance isn't exactly my forte, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **On a different note, I have been given a challenge to include a pun from Yang in all my Tales. So from here on out I will do just that. You have been warned...**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Romeo and Juliet belongs to...actually, Shakespeare's works aren't copyrighted and are probably common domain by now, so I guess it's owned by everyone (don't quote me on this).**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

 **What a Tragedy!**

 _Requested by timrocks99_

* * *

Weiss inhaled deeply, quelling any residual nerves.

It was opening night for Beacon Academy's annual play.

This year's production was Romeo and Juliet. Weiss had been given the part of Juliet Capulet, and her Romeo was supposed to be Neptune Vasilias.

Emphasis on _supposed to be_.

The blue haired Mistralian had yet to arrive, and curtain opened in 10 minutes.

"Miss Schnee, are you ready?"

Weiss turned to look at Professor Port, who was the play's director.

"I'm ready," she replied, "But Neptune's not here yet. We can't exactly start without him."

"I'm afraid we can't wait any longer," Port said. "I will go tell his understudy to get ready."

Weiss nodded absentmindedly.

She vaguely recalled that all leads had someone who was ready to take over if something were to happen, but she couldn't remember who was to step in for Neptune. Come to think of it, she didn't even know who her own understudy was.

Shrugging it off, she decided to read through the script once more, just in case Neptune's replacement messed it all up.

* * *

 **Act I, Scene V**

The stage was set up to resemble the inside of a noble's house. It was after all the scene of the Capulet's masquerade dinner party.

It was also the first scene Weiss had with her mystery Romeo. Despite being five scenes into the play, she still had no idea who he was. She didn't exactly have time to ask anyone and she wasn't allowed near the stage when she wasn't on it.

The heiress took her spot on one side of the stage and awaited her cue.

The Neptune-stand-in walked up to her boldly and delivered his line flawlessly.

His voice was definitely familiar, but with that mask over his face it was hard to tell who it was.

Pushing the thought away, she responded with her own line.

They carried on like so through the rest of the scene, and soon, Weiss found herself getting caught up in atmosphere.

When the Romeo took her hand and gently kissed the back of it, the heiress could feel her face flush with heat.

She relaxed a bit when the Nurse (played by Yang) came to relieve her spot on stage.

Safe once again behind the scenes, Weiss let her thoughts sort themselves out.

Whoever this understudy was, he sure knew how to act.

* * *

 **Act II, Scene II**

This time, Weiss was up in a balcony that had been dragged out by the stage crew.

She was once again running through the lines in her head. After all, this scene was an iconic one, crucial to the play.

Also, she was trying to push aside thoughts of the mysterious actor that was playing her beloved.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?"

Weiss froze as she heard the first lines of the scene.

Without the mask, the actor's voice distinct and recognizable.

Not wanting to trust her ears, Weiss risked a quick glance to the bushes Romeo was crouched behind.

She paled as she saw that her ears had not deceived her.

"Ay me!" she cried in shock. What luck that her exclamation lined up perfectly with the script.

But she was too stunned to notice.

Romeo was…Jaune Arc?

She completed the rest of the scene in a state of shock, trusting only to muscle memory and habit formed by the countless rehearsals.

She didn't remember much else from the scene, save for Yang's knowing smirks during their interactions on stage.

* * *

 **Backstage in Between Scenes**

Weiss was furious. Why hadn't anyone told her that _Jaune Arc_ was Neptune's understudy?

She grabbed a nearby crew member and demanded an explanation.

"Oh, hey Weiss," Ruby greeted. "You're doing a great job out there."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Jaune was Neptune's understudy?"

Ruby shrugged.

"We thought you knew."

Yang laughed as she walked by.

"It's quite tragic," she joked.

Weiss growled.

How could she have been so careless? At the very least she should have checked the cast lists. Where was Neptune anyway?

A squeak from Ruby drew her from her inner ranting and back to the present. Weiss realized that she had unwittingly tightened her grip on the young speedster.

"Sorry," she muttered, releasing her friend. "I just…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, rubbing her sore arm.

"I mean, I have to... I have to kiss Jaune in a few scenes."

"So? It's just acting," Ruby said. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Jaune knows that."

Weiss thought it over.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the help Ruby."

The scythe wielder beamed at her.

"Anytime Weiss! Glad I could help."

The heiress chuckled as her partner saluted smartly before speeding off to finish whatever she had been doing before Weiss interrupted her.

Despite the pep talk, Weiss was still nervous. But Ruby just didn't understand, so it would have been pointless to keep her away from her duties.

She did appreciate the effort though.

* * *

 **Act III, Scene V**

Weiss was sure she would die of mortification by the end of the scene.

She had to proclaim her undying love for Jaune('s character), and the playwright's lines strongly hinted at the fact that something much more intimate had transpired between the characters the night before.

The Nurse's lines didn't provide any solace either. Throw in the fact that Yang was the one delivering them and it just made everything worse.

There was no way the blonde was going to let her live this down any time soon.

Her dialogue with Lady Capulet (played by Pyrrha Nikos) probably had a lot more venom in the lines than called for. In retrospect, talking about taking revenge on Jaune to Pyrrha probably wasn't a safe thing to do.

But that's show biz…

* * *

 **Act V, Scene III**

Weiss lay on the table, her mind racing as she awaited her cue.

How the heck did she find herself in this situation?

She only half listened to the clanking of metal as Jaune and Sun (playing as Paris) dueled around her.

 _It should be Neptune fighting Sun_ , she thought spitefully.

She heard Sun collapse on the floor as Jaune 'killed' him.

She ignored Jaune's monologue, and stiffened as he lay on the table next to her.

Once again, she asked herself how she ended up in the situation.

She readied herself as she heard footsteps approaching, Ren giving the lines of Friar Lawrence.

"The Lady stirs!"

Weiss sat up slowly, making a show of appearing confused and disoriented.

"O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord?"

Weiss once again fell into auto pilot.

There was no way she would be able to go through this a second time.

Before tomorrow's show she would either find Neptune or find out who her understudy was so she could quit.

She waited for Ren to take his leave before commencing her final monologue.

When it came time for the kiss, Weiss made a quick decision.

Taking a deep breath, she bent down and whispered into Jaune's ear.

" _There is NO WAY I'm kissing you! Not now, Not ever."_

Sitting back up, she took mild pleasure in the small frown that graced his lips.

"Thy lips are still warm," she announced, falling back to the script.

Pulling the dagger from Jaune's belt, she finished her lines before 'stabbing' herself and collapsing back onto the table.

She smiled wryly at the irony of the situation.

How many times had she told Jaune 'over my dead body' when he had asked her out?

Too many to count.

Anyway, it was over now.

She'd make someone pay for this later.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, I only used select scenes form the play. And even then, I didn't use all the lines.**

 **Call it** **laziness or author's choice. Up to you.**

 **Leave a review, leave a request, tell me how much you loved (or hated) it.**

 **Any way, Stripesicles Out!**


	9. The Game

**Happy Thanksgiving to any other Americans out there!**

 **Anyway, here's the next Tale, which has nothing to do with the Holiday. Why? Because I didn't feel like writing a Thanksgiving RWBY story.**

 **This chapter was requested by Irondragonsword. I had fun writing it. Then again, I've had fun writing all of these.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Just a fan of the show and (most of) its characters.**

* * *

 **The Game**

 _Requested by Irondragonsword_

* * *

"Hey Weiss, can I borrow a pen…or three?"

The heiress looked up at the scroll and stared at her partner.

The scythe wielder stared back, eyes desperate.

"What's wrong with your pens?" The Schnee asked. "And didn't you borrow one form Yang earlier today?"

"Yes, but I need three more of them, otherwise my life is over!"

Weiss hardened her gaze and waited for Ruby to elaborate.

The younger teen took a deep breath before launching into a rushed explanation.

"Nora-and-I-are-playing-a-game-and-I-need-to-collect-twenty-five-pens-by-four-o-clock-and-it-is-now-three-fifty-five-and-only-have-twnety-two-of-them-so-I-need-to-some-how-get-another-three-pens-or-else-Nora-will-take-my-cookies-and-then-I'll-be-sad-I-can't-live-without-my-cookies-and-Weiss-you've-got-to-help-me-and–if-you-don't-I'll-be-cookieless-and-I'll—"

Weiss held up a hand to stop her younger friend as she tried to process her words.

"Let me get this straight," she said. "You put your cookies on the line for a game, and now you are losing?"

Ruby nodded.

"So can I have a few pens?" she asked. "Please? You'll get them back in like, ten minutes. I promise!"

Weiss sighed, but handed over the writing tools anyway. It was impossible to say 'No' to Ruby when she looked so pitiful.

Besides, the only thing worse than Ruby on a sugar rush, was when Ruby went through cookie withdrawal.

Weiss rolled her eyes as her friend sped out of the room, a dozen or so rushed 'thank-yous' called back over her shoulder.

* * *

If Weiss thought she had seen the last of this game, she was sorely mistaken.

She would have been fine with just letting it happen, but she wasn't intending in actually getting involved.

But when did things ever go as planned?

It was late Saturday morning when it happened.

Weiss had just gotten back from running a few errands with Ruby.

The hyper teen had run off to get an early lunch, but Weiss opted instead to just return to the dorm.

At the time, the only other person in the room was Blake, who was (as usual) sitting on her bunk reading a book.

Weiss was in the process of hanging up her coat when something caught her attention.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up a small sip of paper from her bed.

Her name was written across the top, followed by a series of numbers and what appeared to be a crudely drawn wolf or something.

"Hey Blake," the heiress called to her teammate. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

Blake reached out and took the paper from Weiss and looked it over.

"It seems you have been dragged into everyone's game."

"What game?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed everyone running around collecting ridiculous numbers of school supplies?"

Weiss thought back briefly to her conversation with Ruby earlier that week. From there she realized that she had noticed it spreading to their other friends.

"But what if I decide not to play?" Weiss wasn't sure she wanted to join in on these shenanigans. Things tended to get out of hand very fast when teams RWBY and JNPR were involved.

Blake shook her head, dashing Weiss' hopes of getting out of it.

"If you fail to collect the items by the designated time, you will receive a 'punishment,' to be determined by the challenger."

Blake shuddered, as if recalling a bad memory.

"Pyrrha made me give up my books for a whole night. It was torture!"

"So what does all this mean then?" Weiss gestured to the paper, still extremely confused.

Blake looked again at the paper in her hand.

"Your name is at the top of the paper, so that means you are the one being challenged."

"I figured that much," Weiss said. "But what do the numbers mean."

Blake motioned for Weiss to calm down.

"Relax. I'm getting there." She said. "This reads '15, 4, 3.' That means…"

Blake paused for a second as she pulled another book off the shelf.

She flipped through it before continuing.

"That means you need to collect 15 paper clips –no, used staples- by 3:00 this afternoon."

Weiss just blinked.

"What?"

"It's all in the rule book," Blake said, holding up her book for emphasis.

Its title simply read 'The Rules,' and it didn't give an author's name.

"It is standard issue for all players," Blake continued. "You'll probably get your copy once you finish this first challenge."

Weiss' head was starting to spin. Maybe it would better to just stop now and deal with whatever punishment would be dealt to her.

"So who challenged me?" she asked.

Blake pointed to the lopsided picture at the bottom.

"This is dragon is Yang's mark," she said.

Weiss stared at the image incredulously. As she studied it, she could vaguely make out wings and a tale, but still…

"That's a dragon?"

Blake nodded.

"She said she couldn't draw, but was 'winging it,' and it would be 'claw-some.'"

Blake and Weiss both shuddered.

"Anyway, I'm told by the others that Yang's punishments are the worst, and if her smirk this morning was anything to go by, she has something dastardly planned."

Weiss could only imagine what Yang would do to her.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to play along just this once…

She checked her scroll. Its display read 11:30 am.

"So I have three and half hours to get fifteen used staples and bring them to Yang?"

Blake nodded.

"Pretty much."

The heiress smiled.

"I guess it's a good thing I keep all my old essays then."

* * *

After presenting the staples to Yang (who wasn't happy that she couldn't torture her teammate), Weiss had indeed been giving her own copy of the rulebook.

She had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon familiarizing herself with the ins and outs of the game.

It was simple really.

Players would take turns challenging each other. The challenger would pick a number and an item and the player he or she challenged had to get that many of that item by a designated time.

There was a list of possible items to select for the challenge. The list was twenty or some items long, and each item was given a corresponding number to keep it organized.

If the challenged player failed to collect enough of the item, they had to suffer a punishment that was chosen by the challenger (there were no rules as to the severity of the punishment, giving added incentive for cooperation). The challenger was then able to pick a new target.

But should the challenged player succeed, he or she would become the next Challenger.

Despite her initial reluctance, Weiss had to admit it was well thought out and organized.

Especially considering the concept was only first thought up earlier that week. And by Ruby and Nora no less.

She smiled as she finished writing out the next challenge.

Ruby had started this madness, so Weiss may as well make her work for it.

Signing the paper with a small snowflake, Weiss placed it on her leader's bunk before exiting the room.

It was nice to feel included, even if it were something as trivial and ridiculous as this.

* * *

 **This also brought up many memories of my elementary and middle school years. Pretty much, my life would make a good chibi segment. I've done some ridiculous things with my friends. And I'm not proud of that fact either.**


	10. Of Ogres, Donkeys, and Chaos

**Hey, I'm back.**

 **I'm warning you now, I'm not sure when I will next update. I haven't had much time to write, and this weekend is going to be crazy.**

 **This one didn't turn out as planned (What else is new?), but I hope it's enjoyable. It was requested by boomnitro, and I think I'll leave it to all of you to judge it.**

 **I actually had two different angles of writing this prompt, this one was just funnier. If enough of you would like, I can post the other one as an alternate chapter. It's much shorter though.**

 **Anyway, I don't own RWBY or Shrek.**

* * *

 **Of Ogres, Donkeys, and Chaos**

Requested by boomnitro

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had been cursed, and the curse could only be broken by true love's kiss.**_

 _ **The princess had been locked away in a tower, guarded by a ferocious dragon.**_

 _ **Many brave knights had tried to save her, but all had failed.**_

 _ **And so, the princess waited in her tower, wishing beyond hope that someone could come and rescue her from her terrible fate.**_

"Hey, what are you going on about a princess for?" a voice cut in, rudely interrupting the narrator. "Everyone knows I'm the main character!"

Yang walked into the scene. She was currently wearing a green monster's costume and had even taken the liberty of covering herself with some mud to look more menacing.

 ** _Yang? What are you talking about? You're not the main character._**

"Of course I am!" Yang replied. "I am obviously the best choice for the led, even if it's an ogre!"

 ** _No you're not. Weiss is playing the role of The Ogre._**

Yang looked on, utterly flabbergasted, as Weiss Schnee walked over, also dressed as an ogre.

"But she's so short!"

"Hey!"

 ** _That's beside the point. And what she lacks in stature, she easily makes up for in attitude._**

"Hey!"

 ** _Can we just get on with this?_**

"Fine," Yang pouted. "I still think the role's a bit of a _tall order_ for her."

 ** _Seriously?_**

"What, I don't think she _measures up_ …"

"Yang, get out of here!"

 ** _Thank you Weiss. Now where was I…? Ahh, yes._**

 ** _And so the princess waited in her tower, wishing beyond hope that someone could come and rescue her from her terrible fate._**

 ** _In the farthest reaches of the kingdom's outskirts lived an ogre, named Weiss. At this time, ogres were seen as vile monsters and the citizens of the kingdom were forming a mob to attack the ogre._**

"I still don't see why I have to be the ogre," Weiss complained.

 ** _Stop complaining and just do the scene!_**

Weiss the ogre sat in her house, quietly enjoying her evening meal.

Looking out her window, she sees a bunch of lights coming closer, no doubt the villagers with their latest attempts to chase her out.

Sighing, she set her plate down and snuck out the back door and crept around her house until she was standing behind the crowd.

"Alright, let's get it," one of the villagers whispered.

"Hold up," said a second. "Do you know what that thing can do to you?"

Before the first could reply, a third one popped up behind him.

"Yeah, it'll crush your bones into bread!"

Weiss sighed. If they were going to stereotype her, could they at least _try_ to be original?

"Actually, that's giants," she corrected. "Ogres will make soup from your skin; make jelly from your eyes…"

Weiss smiled as she watched the villagers cower in fear. It was always fun to make them cower.

One of the villagers had a sudden burst of courage as he waved his torch at her.

Weiss arched an eyebrow at him in a condescending manner before blowing out the flame.

Basking in their fear, she decided to take it a step farther.

Taking a deep breath, she roared. It quickly turned to hearty laugh as the villagers fled before her.

Something on the ground caught her eyes.

Bending down she picked up and read it.

"Wanted: Fairy Tale creatures."

Sighing in frustration, she tossed it over her shoulder as she turned back to her house. This meant nothing more than added annoyances.

* * *

 ** _The following morning started out much the same as usual for Weiss. She got up, ate some breakfast, and then set out to start removing more of the Wanted signs before she could relax for the rest of the day. However, things didn't quite turn out as expected..._**

Weiss was glaring at another poster. Seriously, how many of these had been printed?

She reached to pull it down, but was stopped as something crashed into her back.

"What the…?"

Spinning around, she saw that it was a small donkey that had crashed into her. It now sat there, staring up at her in fear.

Some guards were heard running through the woods towards her, and the donkey scampered behind Weiss.

"Save me, O Mighty Ogre!"

 ** _What? That's not the line. Wait…Yang? What are you doing now?_**

"Well, you wouldn't let me be the ogre, so I decided to be the donkey."

 ** _No, Ruby's the donkey. Hey, where is your sister?_**

"Here! Sorry I'm late. Yang tied me up and put me in the closet."

 ** _Really Yang?_**

"What? I wanted this part, and I figured you'd pick Ruby over me, so…"

 ** _*sigh*_**

 ** _Yang, get off stage. Ruby, get into position._**

Ruby scampered and hid behind Weiss.

 ** _Anyway...guards are coming; donkey hides behind ogre and…_**

The guards ran up and halted in front of Weiss, most of them breathing heavily.

An important looking guard came to the front of the group and unfurled a scroll.

"By the order of Lady Belladonna," he read, "I am authorized to arrest you both and transport you… to a new… settlement…facility?"

Throughout his little speech, Weiss had been steadily approaching him. Suffice to say, he was terrified.

"Oh really?" Weiss challenged. "You and what army?"

The guard swallowed in fear and glanced over his shoulder. His entire troupe had abandoned him.

Taking their lead, he turned and ran.

The donkey stuck her tongue out at them, and then ran to catch up with Weiss who had begun walking off.

"That was awesome!" she said. "You were all like 'Grr' and they were like 'Ahh!' and you was like—"

"Do you mind?!" Weiss turned on the donkey, only to see she wasn't behind her anymore.

"Not really."

Weiss jumped and saw that the donkey was suddenly in front of her.

"It's just that you were really great back there. It was just so cool the way you dealt with the guards. They were gonna get me, then you showed up and were like 'BAM' and then they ran and I was saved. They were tripping over themselves to get out of there and it was hilarious!"

"Yeah, real great," Weiss deadpanned. "Now if you don't mind I—"

"And boy, am I glad you showed up. Otherwise I would've been in a lot of trouble."

Weiss stopped in front of the donkey.

"That's great and all, but how about you go celebrate with your own friends?"

The donkey fell silent, and Weiss took that as her cue to continue on her way.

"But…I don't have any friends," the donkey muttered to herself quietly. "And I'm not going off on my own. Hey I got a great idea! I'll stick with you!"

She chased after Weiss, who was really hoping the donkey would just wander off.

"You're a fierce ogre. Together we can chase anyone off who bothers us!"

Weiss took a deep breath and tried not to yell at the donkey, but she just couldn't restrain herself.

Without a second thought, she roared.

The donkey looked at her for a second in contemplation.

"That was scary," she said after a moment. "But I think you could do better."

Weiss was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a ferocious beast. You've got to be able to better."

Refusing to respond, Weiss huffed and continued on her journey.

Unfortunately, her new companion couldn't take a hint.

"I mean, you _almost_ scared me. That's got to count fo—mpf"

She was cut off as Weiss clamped a hand over her mouth.

However, much to Weiss' chagrin, she was still speaking, yet it was incomprehensible due to her hand.

"Besides, there's only one thing that scares and even then it's not all that scary…"

"Why, are you following me?!" Weiss asked.

"Because I was hoping we could be friends…" she replied sheepishly.

Weiss took a step back and gestured to herself.

"Look at me, what do you see?"

"Umm, you're really short?"

"What? No. I'm an ogre." She replied. "Y'know, grab your torch and pitchfork! Doesn't that bother you?"

The donkey thought briefly before looking at the ogre, a grin stretched across her muzzle.

"Nope." She said. "You saved me from the guards, and that makes us friends."

"In what world does that make us friends?"

"This one!"

Weiss sighed.

"It really doesn't bother you? My being an ogre, that is."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really, really," was the reply. "I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

Weiss was once again taken aback by her optimism.

"Uh, Weiss." She replied, once again continuing on her way.

That was something off about this donkey. And not just because she could talk.

"Weiss? That's pretty."

Weiss huffed.

"Well, you know what I like about you, Weiss?" Ruby asked, "You got that 'I don't care what anyone else thinks' attitude. I respect that. Makes you strong…"

Weiss sighed and let the donkey follow along. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to keep her around. If she weren't so annoying.

Seriously, did she ever stop talking?

Before long, the pair had arrived at the swamp. It wasn't much, but it was still home.

"Look at this place," Ruby exclaimed. "It looks like someone lived here once!"

"I live here now," Weiss corrected.

"Oh…well, it might be a bit run down, but it looks quite homey…"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but continued down the slope to her house.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby began nervously. "Could I stay with you? I never had a friend and I…"

The donkey trailed off and looked at the ogre hopefully. Weiss had a scowl on her face.

"No."

"Please? I don't wanna go back there. You don't what it's like to be excluded and chased around! Well maybe you do, but…"

Weiss looked at the pleading donkey and her resolve crumbled. How could a donkey look so cute and miserable at the same time?

"Fine!" She shouted, before lowering her voice. "Fine, but just for the night."

"Oh, thank you, thank you! A million times thank you!"

Weiss sighed as the spirited donkey shot past her into the house. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 _ **Later that night, Weiss was sitting at a chair by the fire sipping a drink from a small cup. Her temporary roommate was already curled up asleep on the couch.**_

Weiss was still trying to comprehend how she had been duped into letting the donkey spend the night.

No matter, she'd be gone by morning.

She was broken out of her musings as something small ran by her foot, followed by two others.

Reaching down, she grabbed one of the critters, revealing it to be a blind mouse. There were two more at her feet.

Before she could question them, something crashed into her from behind.

"What are you people doing in my house?" she asked.

One of the seven dwarves in her kitchen shrugged his shoulders.

"There was no more room outside."

"Outside…?"

In disbelief, Weiss ran out of the house.

She almost fainted at what she saw.

As far as her eyes could see were fairy tale creatures from all across the land.

"What are you doing in my swamp?!" she yelled.

A silence fell over the area as everyone noticed for the first time the ogre.

"Alright, get out of here. All of you!"

Weiss did her best to shoo the unwelcome visitors away, but it was in vain.

"We can't leave," argued a wooden person. "Lady Belladonna forced us all out of our homes."

Weiss sighed heavily before addressing the gathered creatures.

"Who knows where this Belladonna person is?"

"Hold on," another voice interrupted. "I don't like how my character is portrayed."

 ** _*sigh* At least it's not Yang this time. And what's wrong with the way this character is portrayed?_**

"Well, she's extremely racist, for one."

 ** _So? You're the villain. You're not supposed to be nice._**

"I still don't feel right about it."

 ** _It's either you do it, or Yang takes the part._**

"Good point. I'll do it, but try to tone down the discrimination, would you?"

 ** _Fine, fine._**

 ** _Now back to the story._**

 ** _Weiss sighed heavily before addressing the gathered creatures…_**

"Who knows where this Belladonna person is?"

"I do," came a voice from behind her.

She spun to see the donkey emerging from her house. She frowned before turning back to the crowd.

"Does anyone _else_ know where to find him?"

She got no more volunteers, but Ruby kept bouncing up and down in front of her, obviously pleased with herself and glad to be of service.

Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She said. "Attention all Fairy Tale…things. Do not get comfortable. This is my house, and I'm going to find this Belladonna person and make him get you off my land and back where you came from."

The gathered crowd began to cheer, but Weiss as ignored it as she grabbed Ruby's ear and dragged her down the path leading into the forest.

Ruby was elated to come along and promptly started talking. Weiss paid her no attention and just kept walking.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later, Weiss and Ruby had finally reached the city of Duloc. When they entered the city, they found it strangely empty. They followed the sound of cheers to a small arena._**

 ** _When they arrived, there was someone standing on a balcony giving an address to the gathered crowds. On the ground below were a slew of knights._**

Weiss approached the balcony where the person was who seemed to be in charge.

Upon seeing the ogre, the lady in charge changed her mind.

"Change of plans," she said. "Get the ogre!"

Before Weiss could react, the knights were on top of her.

Within minutes, Ruby and Weiss had rendered all of them incapacitated.

Glaring up at the person in charge, Weiss was shocked at her next proclamation.

"People of Duloc, I give you OUR CHAMPION!"

Weiss looked around in surprise as the crowds started cheering.

"Congratulations, ogre," The person began. "You have won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest across the lands to…"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on," Weiss interrupted. "I'm already kind of busy. You see, I came here to get my swamp back."

"Your swamp?"

"Yeah. _My swamp_. Where you have dumped all those fairy tale creatures."

The other person muttered something to herself before replying.

"Let's make a deal then, ogre. You go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back."

"And the people there?"

"Consider them gone!"

Weiss thought it over. But it was hard to focus with Ruby quivering in excitement at her side.

"Deal. Anything to get my swamp back."

* * *

 ** _About a day later, Weiss (and Ruby, who had tagged along despite Weiss' protests) had arrived at the edge of a pit of lava. There was a rickety wooden bridge spanning across the gap. On the other side a giant tower loomed over head._**

 ** _Eager to reach the end of their journey, Weiss pressed on._**

Once they entered the castle, Ruby started getting nervous.

"You afraid?" She asked nervously.

"No," Weiss replied. "You?"

"No. Of course not…" Ruby muttered to herself a bit as she tagged along behind Weiss.

"What about the dragon?" She asked.

"I'll deal with that. You go find the stairs."

"Stairs?"

"Of course. The princess is at the top of the tallest tower."

"How do you know that?"

"Weren't you listening to the narrator's prologue?"

"No, Yang had me hogtied then."

 ** _As much as I would love to retell my tales, could you maybe get back to the story at hand?_**

"Sorry," Ruby muttered. "I'll go find the stairs."

Weiss turned her back on the donkey and headed the other way, grabbing a metal helmet on the way. May as well look the part of a knight.

Looking up, she saw a light on in a high up tower.

"There's the princess, but where's the—"

"DRAGON!"

Weiss was cut off as Ruby came barreling past, as stream of flames hot on her tail.

Weiss grabbed the lizard's tail and tried to subdue the beast, but instead got flung into the air.

Ruby cried out to her friend, but was forced to abandon her as the dragon turned attention to her.

"Please don't eat me," she begged, before noticing something.

"You're teeth are so big and white!"

The dragon pulled back its head and looked at the donkey curiously.

"I mean, you must brush them really well to keep them so shiny. They're so sparkly!"

The dragon seemed to calm down greatly, and just listened happily to the donkey.

"You're not so bad after all, are you? You just wanted a friend."

Ruby saw a glint of metal on the dragon's neck. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was collar with a name engraved into it.

"You're name is Velvet? That's a nice name!"

* * *

 ** _While Ruby was befriending the dragon, Weiss had successfully made her way to the top of the tower._**

 ** _After catching her breath. She slowly approached the princess._**

"Alright princess, let's get out of here… Wait, why are there two beds?"

 ** _What? There should only be one. What is going on here?_**

Princess No. 1 sat up.

"Yang tried to push me out the window, but then she heard Weiss coming up so she just collapsed in the other bed instead."

 _ **Really Yang?** _

At the scolding, Princess No. 2 sat up and revealed herself to be none other than Yang Xiao-Long, script-ruiner extraordinaire.

"Are you saying I can't have this part either?"

 ** _No, you can't. Now get out of there so we can finish this scene!_**

"I will get a part," the blonde yelled. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

 ** _I'm the narrator, I'm in charge._**

"What a royal pain," Yang growled, but left anyway.

The princess lay back in bed and Weiss retook her spot by the door.

 ** _What am I going to do with her?_**

 ** _Anyway…Weiss had successfully made her way to the top of the tower._**

 ** _After catching her breath. She slowly approached the princess._**

"Come on princess. Let's get out of here."

The princess snored, oblivious to the world around her.

"I said come on."

Weiss took the princess by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, would ya?"

Weiss looked in disbelief at the person she was holding.

"You're not a princess!"

 ** _What?!_**

"No, I'm not. I'm the prince who has been cursed in this tower for my entire life, waiting for it to be broken with true love's kiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes under her helmet at the dramatic flair the prince added.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Wait, won't you kiss me?"

Weiss stepped back, disgusted.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the one fated to rescue me and save me from this tower."

Weiss didn't grace him with a verbal reply, but grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door, ignoring all his protests.

"Look," she said. "I don't know what warped stories you have come up with while locked away, but I don't care. We're just getting out of here."

"Can I at least know who it was that has rescued me?"

"Name's Weiss, but I don't care if you forget. I'll never see you again once I finish this quest."

"What do you—?"

The prince was cut off as a loud roar echoed through the castle.

"You didn't slay the dragon?"

"I'm working on it," Weiss countered.

The prince launched into another spiel about how saving people was supposed to go, but Weiss just brushed it off.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this fairy tale is getting quite unorthodox."

 _ **You got that right...**_

The prince shrugged.

"Can't argue with you there."

"Good, now come on," she urged. "We have to save my donkey."

"Your donkey?"

Weiss ignored the question as she pushed open another door.

Motioning to the prince to stay back, she crawled over to the edge of the overhang and looked down.

The dragon had its tail wrapped around Ruby.

The donkey seemed to be sitting there peacefully, not sure what to do. Believe it or not, she was talking even more than usual. Weiss was mildly impressed.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed a nearby chain that was attached to the great chandelier.

Pulling on it, she released the chandelier form its hanging point and dropped it on the dragon.

"Weiss, wait! She's a friend!"

Ignoring the donkey's complaints, Weiss grabbed Ruby and the prince, and she ran out of the castle, the dragon not far behind.

Thinking quickly, she ran through and around the pillars. The dragon, still attached to the chandelier soon got tangled up, and Weiss escaped with her cargo.

* * *

Panting heavily, Weiss dropped her companions on the other side of the lava gap.

"Oh mighty savior, wouldst thou removeth thine helmet so I couldst kisseth thou?"

Weiss looked at the prince.

"What?"

The prince sighed.

"Take off your helmet so I can kiss you."

"How about no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can you at least remove your helmet?"

"Ugh. Fine."

Weiss removed her helmet and threw it in the lava.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Y-you're an ogre?"

"What were you expecting a Lady Charming or something?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Frankly, yes." The knight replied. "There is no way you are my true love."

"You got that right."

Ruby just laughed.

"You thought Weiss was your true love?"

"I mean, I guess?" the prince replied.

Now it was Weiss' turn to laugh wryly.

"We'll have Belladonna take of it when we get back to her."

"Well why didn't she come rescue me?"

"I don't know. Too lazy or something. Let's just go."

Weiss turned and started heading back toward Duloc.

"But…but…"

Ruby sighed.

"Come on," she said. "When she gets like this there's no arguing."

Lowering his head in defeat, he followed behind sadly.

"The sooner we get there the better."

Ruby smiled comfortingly.

"We should get there by tomorrow morning."

The prince stopped.

" M-morning?" he stammered. "That's no good. I need to get there tonight."

Weiss huffed.

"As much as I want to get away from you, I can't teleport."

"So I guess we'll just have to find a place to stay the night."

 ** _All in agreement, the trio set out to find a place to camp out for the evening._**

 ** _Before long, they came across a small cave._**

"How about this," Weiss asked tiredly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby asked. "You can't ask a prince to sleep in a cave!"

The prince was quick to squash any doubts.

"No no. It's good. It's fine."

Before the others could question him, he had shut himself in the cave and refused to come out until morning.

Weiss and Ruby lay out under the stars, looking up into the heavens.

Ruby was saying something, but Weiss didn't particularly care, choosing instead to block her out and get some sleep.

* * *

 ** _The following morning dawned just like many others. The sun rose and illuminated the land, giving an otherworldly glow to this world._**

Weiss awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking.

Opening her eyes, she saw the prince sitting by a small fire.

"Morning Weiss!"

The ogre jumped as Ruby's head appeared in her line of sight.

"You dolt! You don't just come up and scare someone like that!"

"Oh, hi guys!" the prince greeted. "I tried making breakfast, but it didn't turn out all that well."

Weiss waved him off.

"That's fine. We should probably get moving anyway."

* * *

 _ **A little while later, the small group was wandering through the woods at a leisurely pace.**_

 _ **Ruby and the prince had started a conversation a while back, but Weiss refused to take part. As far as she was concerned, the less she involved herself with the prince, the better.**_

She was drawn out of herself musings as she heard a girly scream come from behind her.

She turned to see the prince fly up into the air as a stranger grabbed him.

The duo landed on a tree branch, and the captor made an impressive bow.

The prince continued to scream.

"Let me down! Let me down! Let me down!"

The stranger laughed.

"Aww, calm down, silly! I won't let you fall."

"Hey!" Weiss called up. "That's my prince. Go find your own!"

"Hello there ogre!" the stranger greeted. "Have you come to join the game?"

Weiss growled.

"Who do you think you are, just stealing people's princes like that."

"Knew I was forgetting something!" The stranger said.

"Oh Merry Men!" she sang.

Out of the bushes jumped five more weirdos, one of which began to play an accordion.

The first stranger began to sing, but Weiss quickly cut her off.

"Could you introduce yourself _without_ singing?"

The stranger pouted.

"You're no fun. We had a whole dance routine and everything!"

"I'm also impatient."

"Grouchy too. Anyway, my name is Robin Hood, but my friends call me Nora," the stranger introduced herself. "And this is my band of Merry Men. There's Pyrrha, Ren, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Coco."

"I love your outfits," Ruby gushed as she ran over to the Merry band.

"Thanks," one of them replied. "I designed them myself."

"Anyway," Weiss said, "What do you want with my prince?"

"The same as anyone who kidnaps a prince: to have a fun game of hide and seek!"

At the blank looks received, one of the Merry Men stepped up.

"She means get paid," he said. "Our hyper leader is a child at heart, but we will follow her anyway."

"You make it sound so boring, Ren!" Nora whined.

"And how do you plan on getting away with the one I already rescued?" Weiss countered.

"We'll just have to fight you for him!" Nora shouted.

Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Get ready to fight."

Before the Merry Men could attack, the prince fell out of the tree and landed on the group below, successfully incapacitating all the Merry Men.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Weiss said. "Let's just get out of here."

The others nodded, and they continued on their way, not sparing another look to Robin Hood's troupe.

* * *

 ** _Well that didn't go as planned… This whole story is not going the way it's supposed to!_**

 ** _Nora's troupe was supposed to go down with more difficulty! Weiss and the prince were supposed to grow closer here! What have I done wrong? Now we have to skip the next scene because it doesn't work anymore._**

"It's because you haven't given me a part yet."

 ** _Not now Yang._**

"But everyone else has a part. Even Team CFVY!"

 ** _You know what, fine. I'll give you a part in the next scene, but it may not work out right since your friends have changed the script so many times._**

"Awesome! I get a part!"

* * *

 ** _The next day, the prince woke up in his cave. Last night, Ruby had snuck into the cave out of fear of the dark and had discovered his secret. Every night, the prince turned into an ogre. That's his curse. Can only be broken by true love, et cetera, et cetera._**

 ** _Anyway, prince wakes up, Weiss is missing._**

 ** _Action…_**

He walked out of his cave, and saw Weiss coming back.

"H-hey Weiss," he murmured.

"Hey prince," she replied. "You've got visitors"

"Huh?"

He looked out into the distance, and sure enough, an army of knights came trotting up. The lady in the lead grinned down at him.

"Glad you could make it," Weiss said. "Now can I have my swamp back?"

The lady sighed, but handed her the deed anyway.

"Here you go."

"And the creatures?"

"Cleared out as promised. And they're people, not creatures."

"Whatever."

Deed in hand, Weiss walked away, leaving the prince and the donkey with the knights.

The lady looked back to the prince.

"Hi. I'm Lady Belladonna. The script says I'm supposed to take you with me, but I'm not really sure why."

 ** _You're supposed to ask him to marry you._**

"Why? What would that accomplish?"

 _ **You want to become queen or something, and to do that you have to marry a prince.**_

"But that doesn't make sense."

 ** _Well, true love's kiss is supposed to break the prince's curse, and the prince is supposed to realize he's fallen for Weiss._**

"I didn't agree to that," Weiss cut it.

 ** _Really? Didn't you read the script? Oh who am I kidding? Of course you didn't. None of you did. None of this is going according to plan!_**

"We haven't even been told the prince's name yet," Ruby put in.

 ** _I thought he was introduced back at the tower?_**

"We were too busy running away from the dragon," the prince added.

 ** _Huh. So you were..._**

"Anyway, my name's Prince Jaune."

Weiss scowled.

"I was supposed to fall in love with Jaune?"

 ** _I mean, that was the plan._**

"How about we just jump to the end," Blake offered.

"And just skip over my part?" Yang challenged.

 ** _You know what? I really don't care at this point. Just, someone kiss Jaune and break his curse. I don't care whether he winds up human or ogre anymore._**

"Can't we just settle for a 'True Friend's Handshake'?" Ruby asked.

 ** _Fine. Shake his hand. I quit._**

"That's not fair! What about my part!"

 ** _You got enough screen time by just interrupting._**

"But I…"

 ** _Drop it._**

 ** _Let me just wrap this up and we can get out of here. I'm fed up with you all._**

 ** _So in the end, Prince Jaune realized he didn't need to have his curse broken. It was fun to have an alter ego with which he could haunt the streets at night. Lady Belladonna realized the errors of her ways and began a protest for equal rights for fairy tale creatures. Ruby moved into the swamp with Weiss, and the ogre tolerated her. Nora Hood and her Merry Men continued dancing across the countryside as bounty hunters. Velvet the dragon became the main protector of the city of Duloc._**

 ** _And they all lived happily ever after. The End_**

"But what about me? Do I really not get a part?"

 ** _And Yang became court jester. The End._**

Yang shrugged.

"I can live with that."

 _ **Good. Can I go home now?**_

* * *

 **A/N: That, was actually kind of fun.**

 **It's been forever since I had last seen Shrek, so I watched the movie and wrote this simultaneously. You can tell when I just kinda gave up.**

 **Over all though, this was fun to write. Thanks to boomnitro for the challenge. I am now going to go finish the last 20 minutes of the movie, then get to work on all the other stuff I have to write.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**


	11. Team STRQ's Family Game Night

**Again, sorry for my disappearances. I'm entering exam season, so I'm spending a lot of time studying. After this come holidays, and those are just hectic. Anyway, I'm hoping to get another Tale or two posted before by the end of the year. Just hang in there.**

 **Also, I finally stared watching Red vs Blue last night, so that's just another added distraction.**

 **I don't own RWBY, but please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Team STRQ's Family Game Night**

 _Requested by LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

It was a quiet night at Beacon Academy. So naturally, that meant the students were up to their usual trouble making.

The members of Team STRQ in particular was too restless for their own good.

It had started with a calm suggestion of entertainment on the otherwise peaceful evening.

"I'm bored," Qrow complained.

"I don't care," Raven quipped. "Shut up and stop bothering the rest of us."

Her brother opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Summer Rose stepped in to pacify the situation.

"How about we do something as a team?" she offered.

The Branwen twins continued to glare at each other a second longer before Qrow stood down.

"Fine," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

Summer paused. In all honesty, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Raven took notice of her teammate's hesitation and held back a condescending laugh.

To Summer's relief, the remaining member of her team stepped in with an offer.

"How about we play a game?" Taiyang said. "My parents bought me a new board game for my birthday last year."

It took a bit of persuasion, but in the end all four were on board.

Taiyang crawled under his bed and reemerged with a slightly dusty box.

"I present to you, Remnant: the Game."

He blew the dust of the lid of the box and chuckled nervously as his teammates began coughing as they inhaled said dust.

"Heh heh. Sorry."

He paled under Raven's withering glare.

"A-anyway," he said, bringing the focus back to the game. "The way this works is we each play as one of the four kingdoms and our armies battle each other for total control of Remnant."

The others nodded in understanding. This didn't seem too difficult.

"Sounds simple enough," Raven noted.

"Good," Taiyang said. "I'll start dealing the cards."

"Cards?" Qrow asked. "I thought this was a board game!"

Summer sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Summer stared at the cards in her hand.

Her gaze shifted to the board and she sighed in defeat.

They had been playing for almost two hours now, and things were finally starting to make sense.

Of course, she was still very hesitant to make her next move.

Her troops were sandwiched between Qrow's horde of Grimm and one of Raven's armies.

Theoretically, she could easily push Raven's troops back out of Vale.

But Raven was an overly ambitious and it was impossible to tell how she would react.

So she did the smart thing.

"I'll attack Qrow's pack of Beowolves," she announced to the table.

"But my numbers way higher than yours," he said in disbelief. "All I have to do is roll a two or higher and your forces will be destroyed!"

"That's true," Summer agreed. "But with your luck, I think I'll take my chances."

Qrow muttered inaudibly as he picked up the dice. The four players waited with baited breath as they bounced on the table.

"A one?!" Qrow exclaimed. "Curse you accursed semblance!"

Raven and Taiyang laughed, and Summer sat back in relief.

"And with my 'Search for Survivors' card," she said, "I get to take control of half of Tai's army that Qrow wiped out last turn."

Raven nodded approvingly at her tactics as the boys whined.

"Sorry for your loss," Raven joked to her brother.

"Laugh it up, Birdbrain!"

"You're one to talk."

Qrow was going to retort, but decided against it.

"Your turn Tai," he said.

The blond grinned.

"I will use my army of Atlesian Knights and move against Raven's navy," he declared. "And with my air fleet as backup, I get an added power bonus."

Raven glowered at him.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"But I would."

Tai rolled the dice and grinned at the results.

"I just sunk your battleship!"

His celebration was cut short as he took note of Raven's mischievous smirk.

"Hold up there Blondie. It's my turn now," she said. "Your invading air fleet awoke my Grimm Dragon."

Tai gulped nervously as she revealed her card.

"I will call back my troops and set it on your men."

The blond flipped through his cards hurriedly, looking for anything that can help him.

"No, no, no," he muttered. "I've got to have something that can help!"

He collapsed in defeat when he came up empty handed.

Raven grinned.

"Atlas is now under my control."

Summer smiled at her team.

It was always nice when her team could do something together that wasn't life threatening.

Then again, Raven could get really competitive…

She glanced over at Taiyang who was watching eagerly as Qrow attempted to attack his twin's armies, which had snuck around the continent with her second armada.

"Come on Qrow," Tai cheered. "Avenge me!"

But Raven was just too powerful, and she crushed his army, ending his rule of Vacuo.

"Man," Tai said. "She is _dominating_ us."

"That's kind of the point," she reminded him.

"I know. It was supposed to be a pun."

His teammates glared at him.

"No. Just…no."

He slunk down in his seat as they turned back to the game.

"Your turn Summer."

The cloaked girl nodded absently as she looked at board and strategized.

Raven held three of the four kingdoms, and she already had troops in Vale.

"I will use my Deathstalker and the soldiers scavenged from Tai to push Raven out of vale," she decided.

The black haired girl frowned as Summer successfully retook the rest of her kingdom.

"Not bad," she congratulated. "But not good enough."

Raven scanned the board briefly before smirking up at Summer.

"I admire your hopeful attempts," she said. "Therefore, I will make your destruction quick and relatively painless."

Summer sighed and nodded reluctantly. When Raven wanted something, nothing would stand in her way.

Raven's grin showed a mix of determination and premature victory as she moved her troops towards Vale.

From the east came a horde of soldiers, from the west, a pack of Ursai, from the south, her navy, and from the north, her Dragon."

Raven and Summer picked up their dice and after a brief stared off, rolled them.

The room went silent as the players stared at the dice.

"But…but this is impossible," Raven stammered. "The odds of that happening are…impossible!"

Against all odds, Summer's roll had surpassed Raven's by just enough to totally decimate the invaders with minimal losses to the defense.

"Tough luck," Taiyang muttered.

Raven glared at her brother.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed.

Qrow was taken aback.

"You know I can't control my semblance," he shouted back in defense.

"I don't care," Raven spat. "You cost me the game!"

Summer glanced at Tai for help, but he was enjoying the argument immensely.

"Hey guys," she said. "It's just a game. No need to get all worked up over it."

Rave glared at her.

"How about we just call it a night?" Summer offered.

Raven shook her head.

"We are finishing this game," She declared adamantly. "I didn't spend two and a half hours of my life on this stupid game just to give up now."

Summer nodded reluctantly.

"In that case, I'll just attack your forces in Vacuo."

* * *

And so they continued.

Not long after, Summer had successfully conquered the rest of Remnant, making her the victor.

Raven was bitter for a few days after that and refused to talk to anyone.

Summer decided the team needed more such bonding activities, but after playing the game a few more times, she told Taiyang to hide it and never let Raven see it again.

Years later, they would pull it out and share it with their children, smiling at old memories. Hopefully, their daughters could enjoy it without endangering their lives to an over-competitive teammate.

* * *

 **Gosh. It's hard to characterize people you know almost nothing about. Also, they're still kids at this point in time, so none of them should be like they are in the show.** **I tried making Summer the peace-maker of the team. I imagine her having a gentle personality and being the quiet one.**

 **Also, I spent a lot of time on the wiki studying the game and searching for little bits of info on the kingdoms. It was fun.**


	12. The Switch

**Hi Guys!**

 **My brain is totally shot after today's exams...And I have more tomorrow and throughout the week.**

 **Anyway, I had this one pretty much done, and it was just awaiting a title. So I figured I'd just finish it up and post it now before I forget.**

 **I don't own RWBY. Belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

 **The Switch**

 _Requested by RandomReaderThatWrites_

* * *

I bite back a groan as I am blinded by the cruel brightness of the morning sun streaming through the window.

Sometime in the night I must have rolled over uncomfortably onto my back. It now feels as if there is an extra weight in my chest dragging me down as I push myself up.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed to stand up and start my day.

Wait a minute…Where is the flo–?

My train of thought is cut off as I tumble unceremoniously out of bed and fall onto the floor.

"Found it…" I mutter, answering my previous question.

But my fall brings up another: How the heck had I ended up on the top bunk?

Before I could ponder in confusion anymore, my team leader speaks up.

"Oh my gosh! Yang, are you okay?"

Yang? But I'm…

I look over to my bunk located under Ruby's death trap.

Sure enough, I see myself staring back at me, seeming to be as confused as I feel.

"Weiss?" my copy asks.

"Yang?" I reply.

My copy – apparently Yang – nods slowly in disbelief. I too am quite shocked.

"No," I mutter. "No, no, no. _NO WAY_ is this happening to me…"

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby looks at me in concern. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" I shout back. "And I'm not Yang either."

"What do you mean?" Blake puts in.

"No, she's right," my body says. "I'm Yang. That's Weiss."

"What?"

It was obvious they don't believe us.

"Come on guys," I plead. "Can't you tell that I'm Weiss?"

"I don't know," Blake says uncertainly. "This is a bit farfetched, even for you Yang."

"But I'm not Yang," I argue back.

"Then again, she did get Weiss involved," Ruby says, ignoring my indignation. "And Weiss has never been good at playing pranks…"

"HEY!" I shout.

"Not as _cool_ and collected as you used to be, are you Ice Queen."

I growl at her, but it is short lived as my other friends start laughing at me.

"Yup," Ruby manages between laughs. "They've switched bodies alright!"

I huff in annoyance and glare at my team.

Some days I truly believe I'm surrounded by idiots.

* * *

The situation wasn't brought up again until breakfast.

Personally, I didn't have much of a problem with it. Yes, it was weird seeing my body from the outside, but this had opened a whole new set of opportunities.

Of course, Ice Princess had to set a bunch of ground rules.

Most were pretty much common sense: Don't do anything embarrassing, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything she wouldn't do, and so on and so forth.

"And most of all," she had said, "Don't you dare tell any of your stupid puns while in my body."

You ask me, I think that one was a little cruel.

As a team, we had decided that we should keep this whole ordeal a secret form the staff and other students.

It was a stroke of luck that JNPR is currently off on a mission, so we have the table to ourselves this morning.

I frown down to my cereal. Eating has never been as difficult as it is this morning.

Weiss is left-handed, which means my right hand is practically useless. I have to constantly remind myself of this and force myself to use her left.

And muscle memory only does so much to help.

A quick glance across the table shows that Weiss seems to be struggling almost as much as I am.

I watch as my eyes briefly flicker red as she glares at her own bowl.

One thing's for sure, we are in for an interesting time.

* * *

When and if we ever switch back to our own bodies, Weiss is going to kill me.

I had completely forgotten that we had a written exam in Port's class today.

So it's safe to say that I was not prepared.

Throw in the fact that I'm still getting used to this whole left-hand-dominancy thing, Weiss will be lucky if she gets a C.

At the end of the period, I was more than glad to leave.

Of course, Prof. Port has other ideas.

"Miss Schnee, may I talk to you for a minute," he says.

I hold in a smirk as I see Weiss in my body start walking towards him until Ruby grabs her arm and holds her back.

"Of course sir," I say to the teacher. "I've got a few minutes."

He waits until all the other students had left before he turns back to me.

"Miss Schnee, you don't seem to be at the top of your game today," he said. "Is everything alright?"

I swallow nervously. Had he seen through our ploy that easily?

"What do you mean sir?"

"Usually you have your hand raised for every question and you are always the first one completed with the exams. Not to mention your penmanship today wasn't as flawless as I've come to expect of you."

"I'm sorry sir," I say. "I'm not quite myself today."

That was close enough to the truth.

"Do you need a note to the infirmary?"

I stop and think about his offer.

This could be the perfect way to get out of classes and would make keeping this a secret easier.

I quickly push the thought away.

Weiss would already be furious about the exam; I don't need to ruin her attendance record too.

"Not thank you," I say to Port. "I'll be fine."

"Very well," he replies. "You may go."

I thank him again before leaving the classroom where the rest of my team was waiting in the hall.

"What did he want?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing much," I reply. "He just wanted to congratulate you about being top of the class."

Weiss nods absently, and I am reminded once again how weird it was to watch oneself.

But more than that, I'm just glad she didn't ask about the test.

* * *

Combat Training…How hard could it possibly be?

Apparently very much so.

I was set to fight against one of the members of Team CRDL.

The first thing I notice is that Yang's fighting style is vastly different from mine.

Safe to say, I'm getting beat up pretty badly.

The surprising thing is that I haven't lost yet.

Every time Birdbrain hits me I get stronger.

It's weird, but I guess that when our consciousnesses switched, our auras stayed.

Which means my mind is working with Yang's soul.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and narrowly avoid getting clobbered in the face.

As intriguing as it is to think about, now really isn't the time to do so.

I dodge another attack before throwing out a punch of my own… which misses terribly.

Oh how I miss my beloved Myrtenaster.

Ember Celica is nowhere near as graceful as my rapier, and each recoil catches me off guard.

I have no idea how, but in the end I manage to win my fight.

Yang's aura level has almost reached dangerous levels, but I feel perfectly fine. Her semblance is truly incredible.

I sit down next Ruby and watch as Yang begins her match as me.

"Do I really look that uncoordinated when I fight?" I wonder aloud.

Ruby shakes her head.

"No, you're usually much more graceful," she assures.

I wince as my body gets tossed across the training floor.

But Yang just gets back up and rushes at her opponent, Myrtenaster slashing wildly.

Yang's recklessness doesn't fit my fighting style at all, but now that I've experienced hers, that impulsiveness of hers has begun to make sense.

Despite all odds, Yang also manages to win her match, even without the use of my glyphs.

My guess is she had trouble getting them to work.

She comes and joins us in the audience as the next match begins.

"Good fight," I comment.

"Thanks," she pants. "Yours is not an easy style of fighting."

"Neither is yours," I counter. "But your semblance definitely came in handy."

She smiles at that.

"How do you even get your glyph thingies to work?" She asks.

I shrug.

"A lifetime of practice and concentration," I say.

She nods thoughtfully before turning to watch the current match.

I follow her gaze and we cheer on Blake as she takes on some other first year.

All things considered, this could have gone a lot worse.

* * *

By the time we reach our dorm room I am thoroughly exhausted.

In fact, I don't think I've ever been this exhausted in my life.

Weiss appears to feel the same. As soon as she entered the dorm room, she had collapsed onto her bunk below Ruby's.

"I am so glad there's no class tomorrow," she mutters. "Being Yang is exhausting and I don't have the energy to do homework."

I chuckle and let out a big yawn.

"I could say the same about you princess."

She waves me off and rolls over.

Smiling, I reach up to pull myself into my own bunk above Blake's.

But I forgot how short Weiss was, and she doesn't have very strong arm muscles either.

I jump and wriggle my way up in a much undignified manner.

Once up, I pant heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Over all, today wasn't all that bad.

Except for that exam. I am definitely going into hiding the day we get the scores back.

Other than that, we survived.

I mean, sure it was rough being Weiss, but I feel like I learned a lot about her.

I roll over and look down towards her and catch my eyes staring back at me. I could tell she felt the same.

We understand each other a lot better than we had this morning.

Now we can only hope that everything returns to normal come tomorrow morning.

There is no way I could survive another day without my body and my puns.

* * *

The following morning, three of members of Team RWBY awaken once again to _crash_ as someone fell out of the top bunk, albeit much softer than it was the day before.

"How the heck do you two sleep up there every night?" Weiss asked painfully.

After realizing they had returned to their own bodies, there was much rejoicing and many puns.

It could be said that they lived happily ever after; but with these four, who knows?

* * *

 **I am now off to bed to get some sleep. I have a whole day of studying tomorrow, and I'm not looking forward to it.**

 **(Would any of you mind taking a Philosophy Exam for me on Thursday? No? How about a Calculus exam then?)**

 **Anyway, you can expect one more by the end of the year. I'm thinking I can have it posted by Saturday or Sunday. After that, I'll probably take a break from posting for the rest of the year. I'll still take requests though.**


	13. A Rude Awakening

**Hello, my beloved readers! Welcome to another addition to RWBY Tales!**

 **I finished my exams, and to celebrate, here's some more RWBY ridiculousness!**

 **This one was actually previously written (but not yet posted) by Mew Shadowfang. Mew handed it over to me and told me to have fun with it.**

 **And so I did.** **I added a couple things and reworded most of it so it fit my style of writing.**

 **So with this one, I own absolutely nothing except my pen-name and a handful of sentences.**

* * *

 **A Rude Awakening**

 _Originally by: Mew Shadowfang_

 _Edited and Completed by: Stripesicles222_

* * *

Blake groaned as she felt something wet tickling her face. She reached to wipe away the feeling, but froze as she felt a weight on her chest.

Amber eyes blinked open and locked with the evil ones of the black and white beast that had been licking her face moments prior.

Letting out an inhumane (and very catlike) yowl, Blake rolled out of bed, dislodging the corgi from its position.

She grunted as she hit the floor, and narrowed her eyes at Zwei. In response, the furry beast tilted its head in that menacing way of his and let his tongue hang out in a threatening manner.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked groggily from her perch on her bed. Apparently, Blake's caterwaul had woken up the rest of the team.

Yang stuck her head over the side of her bed and looked down upon her partner sprawled out on the floor. At the sight of Zwei sitting only a few feet away, she broke out into laughter.

"Zwei, did you wake up Blake?" she asked.

The dog barked in affirmation, causing the resident Faunus to leap up onto Ruby's bed. Her covered ears were pressed flat against her skull to the point where her bow disappeared amid the frazzled strands of her similarly colored hair.

The bed swayed dangerously, but the ropes held fast.

"Umm, Blake…?" Ruby began, but cut herself off when the girl question shot a glare her direction.

"N-never mind." Ruby jumped off the bed, causing it to sway again. She stopped to pat Zwei's head on the way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He barked again, his tail wagging faster than Ruby on a sugar rush. Blake snarled at the dog and retreated farther into the corner of her leader's bed.

Yang laughed even harder at her friends' antics and ended up rolling off her bed onto the floor.

"Ow…" she winced. "This puts a whole new meaning to Rolling on the Floor Laughing."

Weiss huffed at her attempt at humor and got up herself.

"You guys are unbelievable. Every single one of you."

She glanced up at her teammate on the bunk above hers and shook her head in dismay.

"We've got to do something about this fear of yours, Blake."

Blake scowled.

"He's a monster." She defended. "He's got you all under his spell."

Weiss sighed and turned her attention to the dog in question, bending down to rub his ears in apology for her teammate's actions.

"It's okay Zwei," she said. "Blake's just…Blake."

The dog barked again, and trotted over to look up at the Faunus. Blake hissed down at him, and shot a quick glare at Weiss for her comment.

The heiress waved her off and went about gathering her stuff for the day.

Blake returned her full attention back to the insufferable canine. Despite her clear messages delivered through hisses, growls and glares, that mutt just couldn't understand she wanted to be left alone. He continued to bark again and again (and again) each one becoming more frantic.

Every time that otherworldly sound left his mouth, Blake jumped, causing the bed to sway.

Blake let out one final growl as the ropes holding her up frayed and let her fall.

CRASH!

Ruby stuck her head out of the bathroom as Weiss stomped over to her, ranting about unsafe sleeping arrangements. Zwei dashed under feet, toppling the heiress as he began sniffling through the fallen bunk for Blake, but the Faunus had already made her way atop Yang's bed. Weiss let out another shriek as she fell on the blonde, who was still on the floor laughing her head off.

All in all, it was just another morning for Team RWBY.

* * *

 **I would like to thank Mew Shadowfang for the chance to work on this and other pieces of writing provided for me. Nothing better than new ideas for Tales!**

 **This may be the last Tale of 2017, but fear not! 2018 is right around the corner!**

 **I hope you all have a great Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanza/New Year/whatever other holidays there are in December. (I know I could just say Happy Holidays, but that's too mainstream and cliche)**

 **Take care!**


	14. Negotiations

**I really have no good excuses as to why I've been gone so long. I could say it is due to the holidays and having to shovel a lot of snow, but if I'm being honest, I'm just lazy, disorganized, and easily distracted.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delay, and I'll try to work on self discipline and motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, and there's bound to be some OOCness in this one.**

* * *

 **Negotiations**

 _Requested by: merendinoemiliano_

* * *

Pyrrha really was incredible. Top of her class at Sanctum, four time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament and even managed to make it onto the front of the box of the most popular breakfast cereal in Remnant.

Feats such as these require a greatness of skills and character that few can match. But it's even harder if you're a Faunus.

People like Pyrrha had always been looked down upon, just because they had extra appendages, like an extra set of ears or a tail.

Pyrrha was a fox Faunus, complete with a pair of burnt orange ears, and a matching tail.

Despite the discrimination of the world, the fierce warrior had managed to rise through the ranks and quickly became a well known face across the continents.

Due to her rigorous training schedule, she never had much time to watch the news, and never really knew how extreme the split had become between human and Faunus kind. Her parents had told her not to worry about it and just focus on her fighting.

When she discovered the extent of discrimination, she was filled with a righteous fury.

The Faunus were no different from the humans and could fight just as well. She herself was a fine example of this.

She vowed to get to the bottom of it all and hoped to end the segregation, hopefully without causing another great war.

For starters, she would speak with her manager and try to get the chance for a public appearance in which to speak out against it.

"I don't know, Pyrrha," he told her. "With all the White Fang attacks, that might not be a good idea."

Regardless, Pyrrha pushed, and managed to get a conference with the politicians of the four kingdoms. The results were pretty much unanimous.

Faunus couldn't be trusted. With a few exceptions like Pyrrha herself, most faunus were violent and couldn't see human as equals, so the humans repaid them in kind.

Pyrrha was disheartened, but would not give up.

She had one more idea, but she wasn't quite sure how to pull it off. She would need help, and she knew just who to ask.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was in the training room with Ruby and Yang. They appeared to be running through some exercises that Ruby had probably come up with, considering how childish it looked.

Seriously, who else considered blindfolded duck-duck-goose to be real training? The real question was how they convinced the young heiress to cooperate.

After watching for a few seconds, she decided she should save Weiss from further humiliation and Ruby from another lecture.

"Hey Weiss," she called. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Weiss looked up at her and held up a finger to indicate she'd just be a minute. After sharing a few words with Ruby, she approached the Faunus.

"Hi Pyrrha," she greeted. "What's up?"

Pyrrha held back a chuckle at her informal greeting. She had met the heiress a few times before Beacon, and she had to say, Weiss had changed for the better since then.

"I need to ask a favor, and I'm not sure you're going to like it," The Faunus admitted.

Weiss studied her, but didn't comment right away.

"What is it you need?" she asked hesitantly.

"I know your relationship with your father is a bit strained, but I was hoping you could ask him to meet with me."

Weiss stared at her as if trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Why would you want to speak to him?" she asked. "He's a stuck up, selfish jerk who only cares about his money. Besides, you know how racist he can be."

Pyrrha noticed Weiss' voice soften as she reached the end of her statement. Yes, Beacon had changed the heiress. She truly did care for her friends, even the Faunus ones.

"Just, trust me Weiss. I know what I am doing."

Weiss struggled to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"I'll call him." She ceded.

Pyrrha hugged the heiress, which resulted in a shriek of protest.

"Thanks Weiss."

Releasing her white haired friend, the Faunus took off in search of her next ally.

* * *

She found the cat Faunus in the library, her nose buried in a book. Blake looked up as she approached.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

"I need your help," the Fox Faunus replied. "I want to put an end to the divide between human and Faunus."

Blake sighed and put her book down.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, but my days with the Fang are over," she said. "I'm done trying. It doesn't work."

Pyrrha shook her head.

"I'm not asking you to fight," she assured. "I just need you to get into contact with a representative of the White Fang and see if they would be willing to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Blake was doubtful. "Have you any knowledge of the Fang, and how it works?"

"I know it seems unlikely, but has anyone even tried it this way?"

Blake thought for a moment.

"Fine, but what should I tell them?"

Pyrrha thought about it.

"Tell them Pyrrha Nikos would like to talk with them."

Pyrrha hated flaunting her fame, but it was for a good cause.

"I'll give it a try, but no promises."

"Thank you Blake!"

The raven haired girl waved it off and returned to her book.

Smiling to herself, ears twitching in a hopeful excitement as she went to ready the next part of the plan.

* * *

A couple days later, Pyrrha sat at the head of a medium sized conference table, surrounded by the politicians she interrogated not too long ago.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice," she told them. "I would like to apologize for my previous actions. I should have done my research and learned both sides of the story before confronting you."

Although still irked at being bothered twice in one week, the politicians waved it off. Pyrrha may have just been a student, but they all knew what huntresses could do. Besides, she was famous, so crossing her would probably be bad for their public image.

Before she could continue, the door opened, and an important looking man walked in. His confident stride easily intimidated the others in the room, but what set him apart most of all, was the fact that everyone knew who he was, and that he was rich.

"Ah, Mr. Schnee," Pyrrha said, "I'm so glad you could join us!"

She accentuated her greeting with a small bow of her head in a show respect to the man.

He nodded in acknowledgement and shook her hand.

"When my daughter called and asked if I could to meet the famous Pyrrha Nikos, I couldn't say no!" he said. He added something under his breath that Pyrrha wasn't able to catch, but it didn't sound very pleasant.

A courageous young politician spoke up next.

"If we are all here, we should get down to business." He said.

Pyrrha shook her head.

"Hold on," she said. "I'm still expecting one more person."

As she finished speaking, the door opened once again.

If Jacques Schnee was intimidating, then the woman who walked in was downright terrifying.

She walked with an air of strength and power. She was the kind of person who wouldn't take no for an answer and if she heard it, would punish whoever said it. She had an extra pair of ears atop her head that stood upright in a confident sort of way.

Her eyes pierced around the room and settled on Mr. Schnee in a glare, before darting back around to Pyrrha.

"You must be Miss Nikos," she declared, her voice even, but commanding at the same time. "This had better be worth my time."

Pyrrha took a second to calm her nerves.

"You must be the representative Blake called for," She guessed.

"My name is Sienna Khan. I am the leader of the White Fang," the stranger replied. "When I heard that Pyrrha Nikos wanted to talk to a representative of the White Fang, I had hoped you were interested in joining our ranks. But I see I was wrong."

She turned back to the assembled politicians, who no longer seemed so daunting to Pyrrha.

"Actually," she said. "I was hoping that if we all met, we could find a solution that would end the inequality between human and Faunus."

Sienna scoffed at her.

"That will be impossible. We've tried before, but these idiots refuse our demands." She started circling the room. The politicians shrunk in their seats, and even Jacques seemed nervous.

"All we want is to be shown respect. That we are not inferiors. We didn't want to start a war, but the humans refused us. They pushed us aside like we were nothing but worthless animals! They treat us like slaves and make us work in their mines!"

Jacques Schnee stood up at this and and tried to glare at her across the table.

"And you think you don't deserve it?" He challenged. "You lot have been sabotaging my company and robbing my trains! You are terrorists!"

The politicians watched in fear as the CEO and the Terrorist Leader went back and forth, each recalling the other's crimes and transgressions.

"Stop!" Pyrrha ordered.

The contenders stopped their squabbling and faced the Mistralian champion.

"Why don't we try to reach a compromise?" she offered.

Sienna let out a wry chuckle.

"You really think that will work?" She asked.

"And why won't it?" Pyrrha countered. "It's not like your other tactics have worked."

The tiger Faunus realized she had a point, and backed down.

When she had everyone's attention, Pyrrha continued.

"Mr. Schnee would like the White Fang to leave his company alone, and the other humans would like the other unnecessary violence to end as well," she summarized.  
"And the White Fang, would like for the Faunus to stop being treated as inferior and would like to be treated with the same respect as humans."

"What are you getting at?" a young politician asked.

"I propose we negotiate a treaty." Pyrrha declared. "If the White Fang ends their violence, the SDC and humanity will end the discrimination."

The leader of the Fang thought it over.

"It's not a bad idea kid, but I just don't think it'll work," she said.

"She's right," a senior politician said. "Even if we make this treaty, there's no way of ensuring the civilians will end the segregation."

"Maybe not right away," Pyrrha agreed. "But you are our leaders. You can take the first step towards a better world, and we will follow."

They thought it over for a bit, and after a brief conversation, the politicians had their answer.

"We will sign it," one of them said.

Pyrrha nodded, and then turned to the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Mr. Schnee, think of what this will do for your company." She prodded. "If you turn the tide with this treaty, the SDC will become even better known, and you will have become partially responsible for one of the most revolutionary decisions since the discovery of Dust."

He thought it over.

"You sure know your way to convince a business man like me," he said. "I'll sign."

Pyrrha's fox ears flicked eagerly as she turned to the final member of the party.

Sienna looked at her in deep consideration, before coming to a quick decision.

"I will sign it as well."

Pyrrha smiled widely. This had worked out much better than she had hoped.

She pulled out some paper and a pen and started writing.

Motioning the others over, they began work on the treaty.

* * *

 **I do wonder, did the White Fang ever try negotiating? We do know they used to be peaceful protests, but did they ever just sit down and talk to the humans?  
It never would have been as easy as this though. It's just unrealistic.**

 **Sienna should have gotten more screen time. She was one of the few characters I loved right from the get go. In short, Adam's a jerk.**

 **Also, I am sorry, but I could not find a place for a Yang Pun. I tried, I really did.**


	15. The Power of Adorableness

**At this point, I'm just going to give up with excuses. Sorry for the delays, and I'll just keep posting whenever I can.  
** **On the plus side, I finally finished watching volume 5 this past weekend. I marathoned half the season because I was behind.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **The Power of Adorableness**

 _Requested by KHARAKI TAKAN_

* * *

Cinder watched the girl as she left with the general. There was something about her that captivated her, and she found herself not displeased about that.

Her mind wandered back to their first meeting at Beacon. The Rose girl had been very welcoming. After almost knocking them all over, of course.

The girl had been rushing down the hall, seemingly on a very important task, and yet she still had time to welcome them and point them in the right direction.

There was something about the student that drew her away from thoughts of her evil plans. That made her want to spare the girl with the red cloak.

Shaking it aside, she emerged from her hiding place and made her way back to the dance.

It was irrelevant. All that matters is fulfilling her objectives.

The more time she spent around the students, the more she realized just how hyper and full of hope the young teen was.

Usually, she would have found such actions sickening. But from this girl, it was oddly endearing.

It was until she overheard a passing comment from another student that she finally realized what it was.

Ruby Rose was cute. That was the only way to put it.

Not cute like she found her attractive. No, Ruby was adorable. Like a puppy or something.

For the first time in her life, Cinder didn't want to hurt her enemy. It was inhumane to hurt something so adorable. Even if you hated humanity as much as Cinder did, it just wasn't possible.

With these new revelations fresh in her mind, Cinder was at a loss.

Her whole life's work had suddenly ground to a halt, all because of this one student.

She could always just have Emerald or Mercury eliminate the problem, but that just didn't feel right.

Cinder had a sudden urge to protect that adorableness.

She could always change sides, but she knew that it wasn't wise to cross Salem. She was hard enough to deal with when you were her ally.

Confused and out of ideas, she decided to turn to the source of her troubles.

* * *

Cautiously, the woman in disguise approached the table where the scythe wielder was studying with her partner.

"Ruby Rose, right?" she asked.

The cloaked girl looked up in surprise, not expecting her name to be called.

"Oh! Hi," she exclaimed. "You're on that team from Mistral, right? The one I ran into in the hall. I am sorry about that."

Cinder let out a small chuckle at her rambling. She noticed even the girl's was trying to hold back a smile.

"So I'm not the only one you tripped over when you met them, am I?" the heiress challenged with a grin.

"Yes, that was me," Cinder verified. "But I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Cinder."

Ruby took the proffered hand and shook it eagerly.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she beamed. "I've met Emerald, and I don't think Mercury likes people very much."

"No, he's just quiet around strangers," Cinder agreed.

"Like Ruby," Weiss shot.

The youngest of the three pouted and crossed her arms in a childish manner.

Talking to this girl was just so easy. It was as if all her defensive walls just didn't matter. This girl was so pure. Her adorableness made her seem so innocent and incapable of doing harm.

Cinder knew that wasn't the case though. She had witnessed firsthand how deadly she was with that weapon of hers.

"So did you need anything?" Weiss asked.

"Not really," Cinder said. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Are you settling in well?"

Cinder was caught off guard by the heiress' question. From what she'd heard, Weiss could be very difficult to deal with. It seemed that Ruby was capable of softening even the coldest of hearts.

"Uh…yeah," Cinder replied. "Better than okay actually. Beacon has been very welcoming."

The rapier wielder nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to her papers to continue studying.

"We're just studying for Oobleck's history exam," Ruby explained. "You want to join us?"

Once again, Cinder was shocked by her sincerity. Never before had she felt so welcome by someone who was supposed to be her enemy. She sensed absolutely no ill intent from the girl. It was almost unbelievable.

It was then that Cinder decided, she didn't care what Salem did. Cinder would befriend this adorable teen and learn just what it was that made her so friendly and trusting. It would be nice to have real friends for once.

She was sure Emerald would change sides with her. The green haired girl was extremely loyal to Cinder.

Mercury was a different story, but she'd deal with that later.

For now, she had study buddies.

"I'd love to join you," she said.

Ruby grinned widely at her and passed over a book. Cinder couldn't help but think she'd made the right choice.

* * *

 **So, KHARAKI requested a tale in which Cinder becomes good because she falls for Ruby. Instead, I decided to play with the fact that almost everyone agrees that Ruby is adorable. Heck, even Ozpin says she's adorable in the pilot episode.**


	16. Hostage Situation

**Hello again.**

 **This one was not a request. I am working on the requests, just very slowly. But then this happened, and I figured I had to give you guys something while I slacked off on my end. So here you go.**

 **This one is a Modern Day College AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Hostage Situation**

* * *

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her room. It had been a long day, and the only thing standing in between her and relaxation was homework.

Sitting down at her desk, she reached into her backpack to pull out her notebook, only to find it missing.

There is no way she could have lost that notebook. It had her whole life in there: schedules, homework, class notes, you name it.

Holding back a curse, she looked through her bag again.

Coming up empty handed, she sat back to sort out her thoughts and think of where it could be.

She clearly remembered putting it back in her bag at the end of class. After that, she had gone to Ruby and Yang's room to work on their group project. Maybe she left it there. She should call to find out.

Weiss pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

Finding the name she was searching for, she tapped the call button and began rifling through her bag once again.

It rang a couple times before the person on the other end picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby," Weiss greeted. "Did I leave my notebook in your room by any chance?"

"Hiya Weiss," The cheery girl replied. "I don't see your notebook right now, but I can look around for it. Can you remind me what it looks like?"

"It's blue, and it has my name on the front."

"Okay. Just give me a minute."

Weiss could hear the springs of Ruby's bed creak as she stood up. The younger girl hummed a merry tune as she apparently skipped through her dorm hall.

The heiress let out an inaudible sigh as she leaned back in her chair. There was no point in stressing out over things if there was a possibility it wasn't totally lost. Homework could wait a little longer.

"Found it!" Ruby said excitedly. "It was still sitting on the table where we did our project in the lounge."

Weiss felt the tension leave her shoulders.

"Thanks Ruby," she said.

"No problem Weiss! What are friends for?"

No matter how many times the hyper girl said that, it always caught Weiss off guard. Though she would never admit it, the heiress didn't have very many friends. Ruby may be the closest thing she had to one. Well, other than Blake.

Blake was Weiss' roommate, and the two had gotten off to a rough start. But amends had been made, and that all water under the metaphorical bridge.

"I can come and get it shortly," Weiss told her classmate.

"Sorry Weiss, but that's not going to happen," Ruby denied.

"Excuse me?" Weiss wasn't sure she heard her right. Did Ruby really just tell Weiss she couldn't come get her own possessions?

"I said you weren't allowed to come get your notebook," the younger girl repeated.

"And why on earth not?"

"Firstly, it's pouring out, and I don't want you to have to get soaked over just a notebook."

Weiss looked outside and saw that it had indeed started raining rather heavily in the few minutes since her return to her dorm.

"Secondly," Ruby continued, "I'm holding it hostage."

Weiss was taken aback by that strange statement.

"You're what?"

"I'm holding your notebook hostage. Are you okay Weiss? You seem to be having trouble hearing me today."

"I'm fine, just a bit bewildered by your comments."

"Oh, I guess I should explain," Ruby said, misinterpreting Weiss' statement. "I am going to keep your notebook until you pay ransom."

"I know what hostage means, Ruby," Weiss berated. "I just didn't expect you to take my notebook hostage."

The line was silent as Weiss tried to make sense of this new turn of events.

She could tell Ruby was waiting for her decision by the barely suppressed sounds of anxious excitement coming through the phone.

"Fine, I'll bite," she ceded. "How much do you want?"

Ruby practically squealed in joy, and Weiss scolded her once again before the younger laid out her offer.

"Ransom is you play video games with me," she declared.

Weiss was incredulous.

"You do realize I am the richest person in school?" She reminded.

"Yeah, but money is superficial, and I'm bored."

"You're insufferable," Weiss sighed.

"Aww, come on Weiss. Just one game."

"No. I need to do my homework and I guess I'll just have to find another way to do it."

She knew it would be nigh impossible to do her schoolwork without her notes, but she'd manage. She was Weiss Schnee after all. Such trivialities as kidnapped notebooks wouldn't affect her grades.

"But Weiss, all the information you'll need is in this notebook," Ruby reminded her.

Ruby was right. She really did need that notebook.

Dang it.

"Then could you come up with a more reasonable ransom?" Weiss implored. "You know how I feel about video games."

Ruby was quiet for a moment.

"Well, what do you have to offer?" she asked. "And I'm not taking your money"

Weiss considered it for a while, before reminding herself that she was above such childish games.

"Remind me why I can't just come and get it?"

Ruby sighed on the other end.

"We've already been over this Weiss. One, that's no fun, and two, it's pouring outside."

"And I don't really care about the weather; I just want to do my homework."

"Weiss, today's Friday. You can just do it tomorrow."

Weiss bit back a growl.

"I need that notebook. And I will get it back even if I have to beat you with it," she threatened.

"Relax Weiss," Ruby said. "I was just trying to have a bit of fun. Besides, Blake just stopped by with Yang. I gave her the notebook to bring back to you."

Yang was Ruby's older sister. She had been friends with Blake for a few years now. The two were planning on rooming together, but then Ruby ended up skipping two years to join her sister in college. The siblings ended up sharing a dorm, leaving Blake to room with Weiss.

Weiss briefly reflected on their conversation and realized she had been rather harsh with the younger girl.

"Sorry Ruby. I guess I overreacted." She said.

"Don't worry about it Weiss. Are we still on for video games tonight?"

"I never agreed to that and you know it."

"But Weiss…"

"But nothing," Weiss interrupted.

The line quieted, and Weiss was certain Ruby was pouting on the other end.

"How about this," Weiss began. "We can hang out tomorrow morning and do something. I just draw the lines at video games."

"Really?"

Weiss could hear the shift in Ruby's mood.

"Yup," she confirmed.

"Yay! We'll be BFFs before you know it!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there." Weiss warned.

"Heheh. Sorry."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's antics.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," the heiress said. "And thanks for finding my notebook."

"Sure. No problem Weiss!" Ruby said. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Weiss smiled as she hung up.

"Dolt," she said quietly.

She looked up as her dorm room door opened.

"Hey Blake," she greeted.

The other girl nodded in acknowledgment before handing her the notebook.

"Sorry it's a little wet," Blake said. "It's pouring out there."

Weiss waved off her apology.

"That's fine," she said. "Thanks for bringing it back."

"No problem."

Blake went across the room to her bed and pulled out a book before lying down.

Weiss opened her notebook and flipped through to make sure none of her papers had fallen out.

Sure that all was as it should be, she placed the notebook on her desk pulled out her phone to see she had a new message.

 _Hey Weiss! I can't wait for tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun!_

Weiss felt her face stretching into another small grin.

Maybe this whole ' _friend'_ thing wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

 **No Yang puns here. I think this is the third one in a row. I guess I should actually start putting Yang back into these…**


	17. Trouble Begins with Tea

**Salutations!**

 **This chapter reached over 2k words. Something I think I've only done once before, and that was for the Shrek based Tale.**

 **Another quick thanks to MewShadowfang. The first bit was adapted from some workings she sent my way to finish up. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Trouble Begins With Tea**

 _Requested by LunaTheBlackWolf_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Yang jumped at the heiress' voice, and quickly waved at her to keep quiet.

The blonde was crouched against their dorm room door, her ear pressed against it listening to whatever was going on inside.

"Keep it down, Weiss," she hissed. "I'm trying to listen."

"Right…" Weiss drew out the word and crossed her arms across her chest.

Before she could continue her interrogation, a red blur zoomed past her, causing her to yelp in surprise. She and Yang turned to see a forest's worth of rose petals flutter aimlessly to the floor as the hall echoed with a mantra of _cookiescookiescookies…_

Shaking her head, Yang returned her attention to the door and whatever was on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked again.

"I already told you, I'm listening."

"Whatcha listenin' to?"

Weiss jumped again as Ruby suddenly appeared at her side, her arms loaded with cookies, and another hanging out of her mouth.

"Ruby…where did you get those cookies from?" the heiress asked hesitantly.

"Oh… ummm…" Ruby trailed off. She couldn't tell them where she had procured her treat. She had promised she wouldn't say.

A glare form Weiss said otherwise.

"Nora told me the teacher's lounge had cookies!" she squeaked.

Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples in dismay.

"I hid your personal stash for a reason," she told Ruby. "You know too many of those are bad for your health."

Ruby shifted nervously before decisively changing the subject.

"So what exactly are you two doing?"

Weiss gave her a look that clearly said _we'll talk about this later_ , before answering her question.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she said. "I come around the corner and your sister has her ear pressed against the door and won't tell me why."

Yang sighed and relaxed her stance, spinning one her toes to face her teammates.

"You two talk so much it makes my reconnaissance difficult."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you use words like reconnaissance?" She asked. "And why would you be spying on our room?"

"For your information, Princess, I've always been able to use big words, I just choose not to," Yang said in mock offense. "And secondly, this is what I was spying on."

With a wide grin, she cracked the door open and motioned for the others to look in.

Weiss peered in first, and immediately stepped back and glared at Yang.

"Xiao-Long, you had better have a good explanation for this," she threatened.

Yang laughed in response, causing Ruby to get curious enough to turn aside her attention from her cookies long enough to look in herself.

The trio stood there in the doorway, the tallest one laughing her head off and the other two staring in disbelief and confusion.

In the middle of the room, the fourth member of their team lay on the floor. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and her bow had completely fallen off, leaving her faunus ears out in the open.

The girl was currently rolling around in a rather undignified manner, knocking a mug around the room as she did so.

"Yang," Ruby asked. "What did you do to Blake?"

The blonde didn't get a chance to answer, as the Faunus noticed them at last. Without warning, Blake leapt at Yang, successfully knocking her over.

Now it was Weiss and Ruby's turn to laugh as the raven-haired girl began pawing at Yang's hair.

The blonde could only stare in disbelief as her hair was batted around and licked. She was sure Blake has even chewed on it at some point, but it was hard to tell form her current position.

"Uh guys," she called. "Can I get a little help here?"

Sighing in frustration, Weiss reached down and tried to pry the girl off her other friend.

Blake growled at her and refused to budge, digging her nails into Yang's shoulders to get a stronger grip. Yang yelped at the sensation, causing Weiss to release her hold on the Faunus.

"How can I help when she's clinging to you like that?" She asked.

Yang didn't reply, opting instead to try and loosen Blake's grip and lessen her pain. The black-haired girl complied reluctantly, and returned to playing with Yang's hair.

By this time, Ruby had successfully hidden her new supply of cookies and was able to turn her full attention to the scene in front of her.

"Yang, I will ask you one again: What did you do to Blake?"

The blonde sighed in dismay.

"I spiked her tea with catnip," she admitted. "I thought it would be funny. I didn't expect her to actually get high off it."

Weiss and Ruby stared at her disbelief.

"She is going to be so angry when she comes back to her senses," Weiss told her.

Yang groaned.

"I know," she admitted in defeat. "Can you help me?"

The heiress shook her head.

"You're on your own this time, Yang."

The blonde was unable to answer as Blake started prodding her nose with her 'paw.'

Once again wriggling in vain to get free, Yang lamented at how badly this had turned.

"Can you at least get her off of me?"

"I already tried," Weiss reminded her. "I think you're stuck like that until she falls asleep, or tries to kills you."

Yang groaned again.

"Hold on sis," Ruby intervened. "I think I can help."

The girl skipped over to her desk and started rifling through her drawers. Not even a minute later, she pulled out what she was searching for with a triumphant 'Aha!"

Weiss blinked at the object, not sure how to react.

Ruby squeezed the toy, causing it to squeak in protest, bringing the heiress out of her state of surprise.

"Would you mind telling me _why_ you have squeaky mouse in your dresser?"

Ruby shrugged.

"I dunno. Yang told me to hold on to it. She also gave me this ball of yarn and this laser pointer."

Weiss shook her head. She really should stop questioning the reasons of these two.

"Blake is going to kill us all when she finds out…"

Ruby waved off the heiress' concerns and squeaked the toy again to get Blake's attention.

"Here kitty!" she called.

Blake's ears perked up and she shifted herself so she could see what Ruby was up to.

Ruby held the toy out towards her and waved it back and forth.

"Come here Blakey! Come get the mousey!"

The Faunus slunk off of Yang and approached Ruby cautiously on all fours, ears swiveling every direction. She stopped a few feet away and sniffed at the offered mouse.

"Good girl!" Ruby praised. She tossed the mouse to the Faunus who snatched it up and darted under the nearest bunk with her toy.

"Thanks," Yang breathed.

She pushed herself up and checked for any injuries left by the Faunus girls' nails. Once sure her aura had done its job, she turned her attention to her hair which was all messed up from the cat girl's antics.

"So what do we do now?" Weiss asked. "Your pranks and lack of self control have put us in quite the situation."

Yang shrugged.

"Since she's already like this, I suppose we could have some fun."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you insane?!" She shrieked, and then paused as she considered her question. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Yang chuckled at her outburst, and waved off the intended insult.

"Think about it Weiss. Blake's gonna kill us anyway, so why not make use of this opportunity?"

Weiss held up a hand to stop her.

"There is no 'us,'" she said. "You started this, and I want nothing more to do with it."

Yang ignored her glare, shifting her gaze beyond the heiress to the bunks.

"I don't really think that's an option now."

Weiss turned and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring her down from the dark beneath the bottom bunk. Their intense gaze was enough to make her shiver.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" She asked her teammates.

"I think she's hunting you," Ruby said.

"And why would she be doing that?"

Ruby held back a chuckle, and instead gestured to the front of Weiss' dress.

In the center of her dress, right above where her belly button would have been was a small red dot.

"Ruby Rose, you are so dead," Weiss warned.

The scythe wielder let out a frightened whimper and turned off the laser pointer, but the damage was done.

For the second time that afternoon, Blake pounced on one of her teammates.

Weiss barely had time to react as she was toppled over with a yelp.

"Ruby..." she growled.

The crimson themed girl chuckled nervously and aimed the laser pointer on the floor. Blake immediately sprung off the downed heiress and pounced around the room chasing the elusive dot.

Weiss picked herself up with an indecipherable mumble, sending another glare towards her repentant leader.

Yang, finding the entire ordeal hilarious, let out a cackle of pure mirth.

"That was _purrfect,"_ she exclaimed.

Weiss turned on her.

"Shut it, Xiao Long."

Yang took a few deep breaths and sat down on the edge of Blake's bed to compose herself. After a minute of doing so, she turned the conversation back to their inebriated friend.

"So what do we do about Blake?" She asked. "This whole thing got _cat-_ astrophic fast."

Ignoring her sister's attempt at humor, Ruby thought of potential solutions as she continued to guide the cat Faunus around the room.

"I guess we could let her wear herself out and hope she's sober when she wakes up." She offered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That might be our best course of action," Weiss approved. "But how long until that happens?"

Yang shrugged, smiling as Blake spun in circles, following Ruby's laser.

"She's kinda cute when she's like this," she observed. "It's like she's an actual cat."

Weiss gave her look as she down on her own bed across from Yang.

"I will agree with you there, but you are not to do this ever again. Understood?"

Yang swallowed nervously and nodded. How could such a small girl be so intimidating?

Suppressing a shiver, the blonde turned her gaze from the menacing heiress to the catgirl on the floor in front of her.

The Faunus in question flicked her ears in annoyance as she gave up on her hunt. Apparently it just wasn't worth the effort. Arching her back, she stretched and let out a yawn.

"Aww, is Blakey tired?" Ruby cooed.

The older girl looked at her before crawling over and rubbing her head against the leader's ankles.

"Ummm..." Ruby said. "What do I do?"

"Just pet her head," Yang suggested. "Like you would for Zwei."

Ruby did as told and bent down to pat the girl's head, moving to scratch Blake behind her ears. In response, the Faunus let out a deep purr that surprised her teammates.

"Did she just…?"

"Yup."

After a few minutes, the Faunus made her way across the room and jumped onto Weiss' bed, instantly curling up next to the heiress. After a moment's hesitation, the white haired girl took up Ruby's actions and stroked the girl's hair until she was sure she had fallen asleep.

Carefully, she got up and joined Ruby and Yang on the other side of the room.

"Now we wait," Ruby said.

Weiss nodded.

"I hope your sister hasn't permanently incapacitated our teammate."

"Yeah, that would be _paws_ -itively terrible."

…

…

"Do you ever stop?"

"Are you _kitten_ me? Where's the fun in that?"

The heiress sent an icy glare her way, but didn't dare reply verbally, lest the brute make another pun.

Of course, Yang had other ideas.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Weiss growled.

"I hope Blake really does kill you…"

* * *

 **This, as usual with these, was fun to write.**

 **I will try to write more often, but I make no promises. I'm also making very little headway on my other writing projects, which is why these are taking longer than I would like.**

 **Regardless, thankks for taking the time to read, and leave a review if you'd like. I'm still accepting requests, just can't promise when I will get to them.**

* * *

 **Omake:  
** **(Luna's request was 'what would happen if someone slipped Blake some catnip?' Here's another option that ran through my head.)**

The blonde grinned widely and cracked open the door.

"This is what I was spying on," she whispered, gesturing the others to peer into the room.

They did so, but Weiss turned back with a quizzical look.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" She asked. "The only person in here is Blake, and she's just reading a book."

Yang pulled the heiress out of the way and stepped in to the room.

Sure enough, there was Blake, sitting quite normally in her bed with her book in hand.

"But…how…what…?"

Blake smirked at her over the top of her book.

"Something wrong, Yang?"

The blonde continued to stutter incomprehensibly.

Ruby and Weiss shared a glance of confusion, having no idea what was going on.

"Will someone please tell us what in Remnant is going on?" the heiress asked.

Blake ignored the indignant heiress and chuckled openly at Yang's flabbergasted face.

"Yang, just because I am a cat Faunus doesn't mean I'm affected by catnip the same way cats are."

Yang hung her head in shame.

"How did you know?"

Blake smirked with an air of mystery.

"I have my ways."


	18. Midnight Snack

**Look who's back (finally)!**

 **I know, I know: Where have I been? Do I know how long you've been waiting.  
Life is hectic, and I can't keep up.  
** **I'm back now, and bring with me another Tale.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or its characters.**

* * *

 **Midnight Snack**

 _By: Stripesicles222_

* * *

Ruby Rose awoke with a start.

She wasn't sure what had woken her, but she was frustrated with whatever it was for interrupting her dream. She had been enjoying those visions of herself prancing through the cookie field, her trusty scythifle by her side.

But alas! All good things must come to an end.

Now fully awake, the young huntress looked around for the cause of her waking, and it wasn't long until she found it. Or rather, smelled it.

From somewhere below her, the smell of freshly baked chocolate cookies wafted up to greet her.

Ruby leaned closer to fully inhale the euphoric scent, and let out a yelp as she promptly tumbled from her perch atop her suspended bed.

Holding back a groan, she pushed herself off the floor and hurriedly made sure she hadn't woken up her teammates with her fall.

Once satisfied they were still lost in dreamland, the young Rose let her mind shift once again to the amazing smell that had so kindly awoken her.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she gently opened the door and slipped out of the room, letting her nose guide her through the maze of halls in the dark of night.

After all, she was already up, and it was her sworn duty as a Huntress (in training) to check out all suspicious activity. And cookies that were not yet Ruby-approved were definitely suspicious.

Before long, her guided journey brought her to the doors of the student kitchen. She briefly wondered how the scent had reached her all the way in her dorm room, but soon decided there were more important things to worry about. Like finding out who was up baking at this hour, and whether or not she could have the cookies that were hidden behind this door.

She pushed open the wooden barrier, mouth watering as she smelled the cookies unhindered. The aromatic baked perfections were cooling on a try on the counter.

"Hello?" she called out, a sense of adventure coursing through her from her midnight journey.

There was a startled yelp from her left, followed by a dull _thump_ and a groan of pain.

A head of blond appeared over the counter, and hand rubbing a small bump as its owner grimaced in pain.

The boy smiled as he saw who had startled him.

"Hey Ruby," the knight greeted. "What brings you here?"

Ruby hopped up onto one of the counter's stools as she answered.

"Well, I woke up and smelled cookies. So naturally, I had to come investigate."

Jaune chuckled at the scythe wielder's admission. Her love of cookies was known to all, and she really couldn't be surprised that she had smelled the cookies from afar.

With a smile, he shifted the tray closer to his caped companion.

"Would you like one?" He asked.

Ruby looked up at him in surprise.

"Wait, you made them?"

Jaune nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make myself a snack. Cookies are the only thing I can make, but I kinda went overboard."

That was understatement, and he knew it. Between the tray on the counter, the two in the oven, and the dough still in the bowl, he will have made over fifty cookies.

Ruby took a cookie and bit into it carefully, letting the chocolate bits melt over her tongue as she evaluated it.

"These are delicious!" She declared, jumping up in glee.

"R-really?" Jaune asked. "You're not just saying that?"

"Jaune, please," she chided, walking towards the fridge. "I always take my cookies seriously, so I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Trusting the cookie connoisseur's words, Jaune bristled with pride as Ruby returned to the counter with a gallon of milk and two glasses. He took a cookie for himself and gladly accepted the milk Ruby offered.

They sat in comfortably for awhile, sharing a snack and stories as the minutes passed by.

It wasn't until the sun was beginning to peak above the horizon that they realized how long they had been talking.

"Wow, it's gotten late," Jaune noted, shielding his eyes from the piercing glare that shone through the window.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get back to our rooms before our teammates wake up and start worrying."

Jaune laughed, knowing full well that their friends had the tendency to overreact.

Ruby dashed around the kitchen for a few seconds, returning quickly with some plastic storage containers. Together, they divided the cookies into the container, each taking enough for themselves and their team before putting the rest in the kitchen's cookie jar for any other poor, hungry souls.

The peaceful trek back to their rooms was accompanied by a pleasant silence. Neither had much left to say, and they didn't want to wake their slumbering classmates anyway.

When they reached their rooms, they parted with a quiet farewell, each entering their own room.

Ruby slipped through her door quietly. The only person awake was Blake, who looked up from her book and flicked her ear in silent greeting as the young leader came in.

Ruby smiled back, knowing Blake could see it in the light of the flickering candlelight.

She set the container of cookies on her desk, waving off her teammates questioning gaze.

"Jaune made cookies," she explained quietly. "They're really good too."

If anything, Blake's confusion only increased. The incompetent fool could bake? Who knew?

She was drawn out her musings as her leader let out a huge yawn.

Mumbling a soft goodnight to her teammate, Ruby hoisted herself back up into her bunk. If she was lucky, she could get a bit of sleep before she had to get up for classes.

* * *

 **This is what happens when I am short on sleep and then skip breakfast before classes.**

 **Yes, I know I didn't put in a pun. I will make sure there are at least two in the next Tale to make up for it. I am sorry.**


	19. The Cat's Burglar

**Two in one week. Can you believe it?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **The Cat's Burglar**

 _Requested by: KHARAKI TAKAN_

* * *

"Hey Ilia, have you seen my bracelet?" A young Blake asked her friend. "I can't seem to find it."

The chameleon girl shook her head.

"Nope, haven't seen it," she said. "Have you looked in the drawer?"

Blake sighed and headed towards the desk once again.

"I suppose it won't hurt to check again," she decided. "You know, this is the fourth thing of mine to disappear this week alone, and it's only Tuesday."

"Do…do you think someone is stealing your stuff?"

Blake sighed, and stepped back from the desk, slamming the drawer in the process. Over the past few months, a lot of her stuff had gone missing. She was convinced someone was taking it, but had no way to prove it.

"I don't know," she admitted. "They'd have to be pretty stealthy to get past the two of us though."

Ilia nodded in agreement.

"It's like there's another ninja among us," she exclaimed. "Except no one's a better ninja than you are!"

Blake rolled her eyes at the praise.

"Whatever," she chuckled. "Come on, Adam's waiting."

* * *

Years later, Blake turned her back on the White Fang, leaving her friend feeling abandoned. In the following years, the Fang grew ever more violent, and Ilia became caught up in the sway.

When they did finally meet up again, it wasn't on friendly terms, as Blake was seen as a traitor to Faunus-kind.

After trying to kill each other, Blake finally convinced Ilia to leave the Fang as well, thus liberating her from the bondage of lies and propaganda.

They had led a band of Faunus to Mistral in an effort to start reversing the wrong doings of the Fang. There, they met up with Blake's old team from Beacon.

After almost a year apart, the entire team was finally back together again. The separation had been hard on all of them, but that was now a thing of the past.

Blake had sent Ilia and Sun off with the other Faunus they had brought so she could have a chance to just talk with her team.

The four girls were sitting together in the living room of their temporary home, enjoying the short reprieve before they had to set out for Atlas.

They shared their tales of trials and loss as they got caught up to speed with all that had transpired.

Eventually the conversation drifted to their friends, new and old, who had been corralled into this mess.

"So Sun followed you all the way to Menagerie, and you didn't even notice until he used you as a trampoline?" Ruby said in awe. "He must be a ninja or something!" she breathed.

Weiss scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she chided. "That idiot could never be sneaky enough to pull that off. My guess is Blake was just too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice him."

Yang appeared to be in deep thought before verbalizing her agreement with the heiress.

"Good point," she said. "Besides, no one is a better ninja than Blake. Except maybe Ren, or that Chameleon girl, what was her name again? Ilia?"

Ruby nodded.

"Her camouflaging ability must help, and if she was friends with Blake, she must have learned a thing or two about stealth," she commented. "I'd bet you Ilia could be just as sneaky, if not more so, than Blake."

Blake froze, memories from years before resurfacing.

No one could have snuck past her and Ilia. It just wasn't possible.

That means…

"I don't believe it," she breathed.

"Afraid you'll have to live her shadow?" Yang quipped, shaking Blake out of her musing.

"What? No," the Faunus said. "I just, finally solved a mystery I've been trying to figure out since I was little."

She leveled a stern glare at the blonde.

"Also, that was probably your worst attempt at a pun ever," She said. "My semblance? Really?"

Yang shrugged, but did nothing to wipe the grin off her face.

Blake let out a small chuckle.

"It's rather obvious now that I look back," she said nostalgically. "It was right in front of me the whole time! How could I have been so clueless?"

Her teammates shared a glance as she devolved into an uncharacteristic fit of giggles and self depreciation.

"So what eternal mystery did you just solve?" Weiss asked, both curious and concerned.

The Faunus let out a final wry laugh and turned her attention back to her friends.

"When I was still part of the Fang, my things were always disappearing. At first I thought I was losing my mind and misplacing things, but that just wasn't me," she explained. "Someone must have been stealing my things, but who could have possibly gotten past Ilia and me? We were the Fang's stealthiest members; no one could have taken it without either of us knowing."

"So…who was it?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I was trying to figure out," Blake said. "I spent years reading poorly written novels in order to understand the minds of other ninjas, and it never resulted in any ideas."

Yang laughed.

"Is that why you read that Ninjas of Love stuff?"

Blake blanched.

"You knew about that? I thought my research was secret!"

"We all knew. You weren't as secretive about that as you thought," Weiss told her. "I'm just glad you realize it was a terrible excuse for literature."

Blake sat in shock and shame for a few moments before continuing her story.

"Anyway, I spent years trying to figure out who it was, and it was all for naught," she said. "But then Ruby said something similar to what Ilia had said all those years ago: she's the only person who ever came close to being as stealthy as I was."

It was quiet for a moment as they tried to process her words.

"So what's your point?" Weiss asked.

"My point is that the thief had the perfect alibi, and I fell for it," Blake said. "It was the one I trusted who betrayed my trust."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ruby asked, still very lost.

Blake smiled as she stood up.

"I'm going to make a certain someone show me their true colors," she said with a smirk.

Her teammates watched flabbergasted as left the room.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that it finally clicked.

"It was Ilia," Weiss declared. "All along, it was her friend, the one she would never have expected."

Ruby and Yang face palmed simultaneously.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we should probably make sure they don't kill each other," Weiss said. "After all, they did just make up from their last disagreement."

* * *

 **To make up for the lack of pun last chapter, I gave Blake a punny line as well!**


	20. The Ultimate Snowday Extravaganza

**I was looking through some old documents, and I found this one poem that I wrote a few years back for a school assignment. After reading it through, I decided I wanted to expand on it.**

 **That being said, this was started way back in January, when there was actually snow here.**  
 **But this morning, as I post this, it is 70 degrees Fahrenheit out.**

* * *

 **The Ultimate Snowday Extravaganza**

 _By: Stripesicles222_

* * *

Ruby Rose yawned as she dropped down from her bunk doggedly.

It was Monday morning: the start of a new week. And she really didn't want to go to class.

Yawning again, she decided she should awaken the rest of her team for the day.

She reached over and opened the curtains to let the light in, and let out a small gasp as she took in the sight that met her eyes.

Small flecks of white flowed lazily down from the sky and lay to rest on Beacon's icicle-laden roofs. The ground below was covered in a thick blanket of glistening ivory, almost as if someone had bleached the entirety of the courtyard.

Ruby's drowsiness evaporated immediately as she took in the beauty of the first snow of winter.

"It's snowing!" she called to her team. "Guys, wake up!"

Weiss rolled over and turned her back to the young leader.

"Quiet down," she groaned. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"But Weiss, it's snowing!"

"I heard you the first time," the heiress growled. "Now give me five more minutes, and then I'll get up and get ready for classes."

While they were arguing, Yang had crawled out of bed and made her way over to the window.

"Do you think they cancelled classes?" she asked hopefully.

Blake stretched as she sat up, joining the world of the living.

"They probably would have sent a message to the leaders," she said.

Ruby dashed over to the desk where she had left her scroll the night before. She quickly unlocked the screen and flipped through the notifications.

Once she found what she was looking for, she squealed in delight before reading the message aloud to her team.

 _Dear students,  
Due to weather hazards, classes have been canceled for the day.  
I do hope you will use your added time wisely.  
If conditions improve, we should expect to see you back in class tomorrow._

 _Yours Truly,  
Professor Ozpin_

There was a brief second of silence as the four girls took in the new information.

"Guys," Ruby squealed excitedly. "NO CLASSES TODAY!"

Her outburst had various affects on her teammates.

Yang joined in on her cheering, and even Blake smiled as she looked on.

Weiss just scowled and shushed her partner.

"If there are no classes, the other teams are probably sleeping in. That means you should still be quiet."

Ruby nodded apologetically.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Weiss shook her head dismissively.

"Just take it down a notch."

"But Weiss," she protested, albeit much softer, "It's a _snow day_!"

"And?"

"Do you have any idea how much fun snow days are?"

Weiss shrugged.

"We get snow all the time in Atlas." She explained. "It was a constant, so we never had school cancelled because of it."

Ruby stared at her partner as if she had grown another head.

"Have you ever played in the snow?" She asked.

Weiss thought back.

"I might have when I was younger, but in the end, it became just another hindrance to me."

Ruby continued to stare at Weiss, unsure what to make of it all. Yang too joined in, also unwilling to believe how sad Weiss' childhood must have been without fun in the snow.

"I have never gotten the chance to enjoy it either," Blake admitted. "We never got that much back home, and then when I was with the Fang, I never had much time for fun."

Ruby looked thoughtful for a second before making up her mind.

"Today's mission," she declared, "will be The Ultimate Snowday Extravaganza!"

"Pardon?" Weiss blinked.

Ruby darted between her friends and swung her arms around Blake and Weiss' shoulders and stared dramatically into the distance.

"Today, we will show you guys what makes a snow day so incredible, and we will make sure you both have fun."

Blake eyed her friend skeptically as the heiress shook herself free of Ruby's half-hug and huffed at her childishness.

"You can go catch hypothermia if you want, but I'm not setting one foot outside." Weiss stood her ground. "I'd much rather stay inside where it is warm and get some studying done."

Ruby dropped her arm from around the Faunus and pouted at her partner.

"But Weiss! It'll be fun!"

The Schnee held her gaze for several seconds before her resolve crumbled.

"Fine," she ceded with a heavy sigh. "But at least let's get changed into something warmer first."

Ruby and Yang cheered, and then proceeded to get themselves ready.

After all, they couldn't exactly go play in the snow in their pajamas.

After bundling up in hats, gloves and scarves, Team RWBY eagerly emerged into the snow.

The pathways looked as if they had once been cleared, but it had then been recovered by the constant snowfall. The drifts came up to Ruby's waist, some even farther.

"This is awesome!" she cheered.

"How so?" Weiss challenged. "You can't even walk through this!"

As she spoke, the heiress stepped out onto the top stair, and let out a small squeak as her feet slipped out from under her.

Before she could collapse, Yang reached out to steady her.

"Careful Ice Queen," she said as the heiress had righted herself.

"Thanks," Weiss replied, but glared at the nickname regardless.

Turning form her teammates, Blake looked out over the snowy expanse of the yard, nervous curiosity glinting in her eye. She picked out one flake, and watched entranced as it fluttered to and fro on its journey to the ground.

"So, what first?" she asked her eager leader.

Ruby grinned boldly and smirked up at the Faunus.

"First," she said, "We're going sledding!"

Yang nodded in agreement, pulling four sleds from out of seemingly nowhere.

"Where did those…" Weiss began.

Ruby clacked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head at the heiress.

"Really Weiss?" She asked. "Even after all this time, you still need to question us?"

Weiss sighed, but let it go. It was probably better for her sanity if she didn't know where the sleds had come from anyway.

"Now come on," Yang prodded. "We're losing daylight here!"

Each girl grabbed a sled, and Ruby led the way to a nearby hill.

They spent the better part of the morning racing down the mountain, and while at first apprehensive, the monochrome duo eventually found themselves fully enjoying the experience.

Once, Ruby and Yang decided all four of them should get on one sled at the same time. The results were disastrous.

The four huntresses in training found themselves sprawled out on their backs in a heap of giggles.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Weiss said as she pushed herself up. "This is pretty fun."

"I'm glad," Ruby said. "But we've only just begun!"

The heiress looked down at her partner who was waving her limbs around in the snow.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

The young leader grinned and sprung off the ground and pointed at the place she had been laying.

Weiss turned her gaze to the indicated spot and gasped as she saw the imprint in the snow.

"It's a snow angel," Ruby explained to her.

"It's…beautiful."

Weiss admired the snow angel a little longer. She could feel her partner buzzing with energy at her side.

"So what's next?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Ruby let out a surprised yelp. Weiss turned to see what the problem was, and let out small chuckle when she saw her partner's face covered in snow.

Her mirth was short-lived, as Yang hurled another perfect snowball in her direction.

Blake was Yang's next target, but she nimbly dodged the attack and returned it with her own lump of snow.

The blonde's laughter was muffled as it hit her square in the face.

She looked over to see the Faunus mischievous smirked as she readied another attack.

Yang growled and lobbed another handful towards the Faunus, but her image fizzled out as the frozen projectile passed through harmlessly.

"Hey, no fair!" Yang exclaimed. "Semblances are against the rules!"

"What rules?" Weiss smirked.

Yang searched for an answer, but couldn't find one in time as Blake revealed herself by covering Yang on snow.

"Oh, it's on."

Igniting her semblance, the fiery blonde melted her way through the snow before grabbing at the snow and throwing it at the heiress.

"If I can't hit Blake, I'll have to settle for you."

Yang threw another one, but Ruby dashed in and took the hit, returning one of her own.

"You too Ruby? You would betray your own sister?"

Her only response was a smirk as the young leader readied another snowball.

It wasn't until almost an hour later that Yang surrendered, admitting her defeat to Team Cookies (a name Weiss did NOT agree to).

By this time, the sun had begun to set. Weiss and Ruby were shivering uncontrollably from the cold and wet and even Blake seemed slightly chilled.

"I can't feel my fingers," Weiss complained.

"You really are an ice queen!" Ruby chuckled, blowing on her own hand in an attempt to defrost them.

"I thought you Atlas folk were used to the cold," Blake put in, saving Ruby from the icy gaze aimed in her direction.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," the Schnee muttered.

Yang laughed.

"Come on," she said. "I know just what we need."

A plan in mind, Yang led her team back to Beacon.

As her teammates changed out of their wet clothes into warmer ones, she got to work.

By the time everyone had settled, it was ready.

"What's this?" Weiss asked as she took the offered mug.

"Don't tell me you've never had hot chocolate," Ruby pleaded. "It's a childhood must have."

Weiss shrugged and took a tentative sip.

"It's really sweet," she noted, clearly surprised.

"Do you like it?"

The heiress paused as she considered the question, taking another sip of the steaming drink to taste.

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

Ruby beamed at her before raising her own mug to her lips and slurping noisily.

The final hours of the day wore on in similar fashion. By the time the hot chocolate was gone, so was the girls' energy. Even the hyper scythe wielder had been drained.

As they crawled into bed, they couldn't help but think of one thing: _I hope it snows more tonight._


	21. A Night of Relaxation

**So... I'm about to disappear into the woods for two weeks.  
I figured I should give you all something to remember me by in case I didn't make it back out alive. **

**I promise I'm working on those requests, I just haven't had much time between finals and stuff. Whence I return from my woodland excursion, it shall be summer break, and I will do what I can to write as much as I can.**

 **On a different note, I have started bit by bit reposting my stories over onto AO3. RWBY Tales will be a series and each chapter will be its own one-shot there. If you prefer the format over there, you can find me with the same pen-name. Warning, very little has actually been copied over so far.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY. Belongs to Roosterteeth, who are driving me insane with all these mid-season hiatuses.**

* * *

 **A Night of Relaxation**

At first glance, Ruby Rose seemed to be just another average teenage girl.

She had friends she hung out with everyday; she went to school, did homework, and just lived life to the fullest.

You simply had to overlook the fact that those friends were an ex-terrorist and the heiress to the world's richest (and most racist) organization, and that she slept with a compact battle scythe under her pillow, which was elevated several above the floor on a precariously constructed bunk bed.

Other than these small quirks, there was absolutely nothing strange about her.

So what if for a hobby the girl ogled weapons and slaughtered the Creatures of Grimm?

At the end of the day, she was still just a young teen who wanted to relax after a long day of schoolwork and hunting.

On this particular evening, the girl shuffled into her dorm room followed by her sister, who somehow still shined bright, even after the day's activities.

"I'm totally exhausted!" Ruby complained to whoever was willing to listen.

"Come on sis," Yang nudged. "It's only six o' clock. You can't go to bed yet!"

"Just watch me." The young leader grabbed the side of her bunk and hoisted herself up, not even bothering to change out of her school uniform.

She opened a comic book and settled down, ready to just read and not do anything else strenuous for the night.

Another voice joined the conversation.

"How can you be tired already?" The white haired occupant of the bed below Ruby stood up to observe her partner. "Are you sick or something?"

Ruby waved off her friend's concern.

"No. Ozpin planned an extra meeting for the leaders," she explained. "You know how boring those are. They make me sleepy."

"Well, it's better than the alternative," Weiss mumbled, mostly to herself.

And it was, in a matter of perspective.

These meetings did one of two things to the cookie-loving-dolt; they either put her to sleep, or caused her to be extremely restless.

"So what do you want to do tonight," asked the room's fourth occupant. "It's still pretty early, but it seems none of us are up to doing much of anything."

"I know!" Ruby declared, a hint of her usual energy slipping into her voice, despite her current state. "We should watch a movie or something!"

There was a chorus of responses of varying levels of agreement from her teammates. What better way to unwind than with a movie?

"We should watch a horror movie!" Yang offered joyously.

"Are you kidding?" Weiss chided. "We're trying to relax, not have minor heart attacks!"

Yang frowned. What was wrong with a bit of horror before bed?

"Well what you suggest, princess?"

"How about _A History of Hunters and Huntresses_?"

"Ugh, no. It has _History_ right in the title." Ruby whined. "That's how you know it will be boring. I want something with action!"

It was now Weiss' turn to pout.

It's not her fault her team didn't want to be educated. Besides it wasn't too bad. It had a good deal of action too.

"I think I might have the perfect thing." Blake went over to her bookshelf and pulled out a DVD box. "It has action, it takes place in a medieval era, so it could be considered historical-ish, and it has romance."

"What about horror?"

"Sorry Yang, but I have to agree with Weiss on this one." Blake pulled out her laptop and situated herself on the floor between the bunks.

Yang shrugged and joined her partner on the floor, where the Faunus was setting up her laptop to watch the film.

Ruby dropped from the top bunk and sat at her sister's side, curling up to the blonde out of habit.

"You coming Weiss?" she asked.

In response, the heiress settled herself on the floor at Ruby's other side, leaning against the bookshelf behind her.

Blake started the movie and the four girls sat back, ready for a night of relaxation.

* * *

"Would you two cut that out? I'm trying to pay attention."

About halfway through the movie, Ruby had decidedly forgotten her exhaustion, as she and Yang were now dancing around the room reenacting the film's dramatic fight scenes.

"Aww, come on Weiss," Yang chided. "Aren't we more entertaining than those actors?"

Weiss glared.

"We're supposed to be relaxing," she reminded them. "Not getting all wound up."

Blake watched the whole ordeal with mild interest. She already knew how the movie ended. This however, could go a multitude of ways.

"But it's fun!" Ruby whined.

"I don't care," the heiress countered. "You guys aren't even doing it right."

"Well, what do you know about sword fighting?"

Weiss stared at her with a look of condescending disbelief, before deciding it really wasn't worth her effort and turning back to the screen with a huff.

"You do realize her weapon is a sword, right?" Blake pointed out monotonously.

Ruby slapped her forehead as a sheepish look of understanding passed her face.

Yang laughed at her sister as Blake continued her explanation.

"That being said, Weiss and I probably know _a lot_ more about sword play than either of you."

Yang took control of her breathing long enough to add her own comments.

"She has a _point_ you know," she said with a mischievous grin. "You could say they are a _cut_ above the rest."

Ruby groaned as Weiss and Blake just rolled their eyes.

"That was weak Yang," the Faunus said.

"What? I thought I'd take a stab at some humor here."

Blake stared at her partner before silently agreeing with Weiss that it just wasn't worth it.

"Some one's edgy tonight."

Before Blake could reach for her weapon to harm Yang, Ruby let out an excited gasp as a new thought passed through her head.

"Can you guys teach us how to swordfight?"

Blake and Weiss shared look. While they weren't surprised by the question, they really didn't want to deal with it now.

"Not tonight," Weiss said.

"I agree with Weiss," Blake added.

Ruby huffed and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going, sis?" Yang asked.

"If these two won't teach me how to sword fight, then I'm going to ask Jaune."

Weiss scoffed at the idea.

"He hardly knows how to hold his own sword," she countered. "He needs lessons in it himself."

"Then I'll ask Pyrrha if I can join her class."

Sighing, Weiss stood up and approached her leader.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

Ruby looked at her quizzically.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Weiss trailed off, not really sure how to explain the Arkos duos' complex relationship to the young Rose.

She looked to her other teammates for help, but they just stared back at her, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Pyrrha and Jaune's lesson is their own thing," she said. "It's like their bonding time as partners."

"Like when we train together or study?"

"Precisely," Weiss agreed.

Ruby nodded in understanding.

"I guess it wouldn't be nice to intrude then," she decided. "But why won't you guys teach us?"

Weiss sighed.

In all honesty, she didn't think it would be wise to teach Ruby swordplay at all. The girl was dangerous enough with that scythe of hers.

On the other hand, it was really hard to say no to those puppy eyes.

Blake obviously felt the same as Yang pleaded with her.

"We didn't say we wouldn't teach you," the Faunus countered. "We just didn't think now was a good time to do so."

Ruby's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"So when can you teach us?" she asked excitedly.

Weiss considered the gleeful girl in front of her, who still looked very much like a puppy, even without the sad eyes.

"I suppose it would be a nice team activity," she mused. "I guess we can start this weekend."

Blake nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Weiss and I use different style of sword fighting, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Yay!" An excited Ruby zipped around the room hugging the Black and White themed members of her team before racing over to her sister.

"You hear that Yang?" she asked. "Weiss and Blake are gonna teach us sword fighting! Then we can be pirates, or knights, or…. I dunno… someone else who fights with swords!"

Yang smiled down at her sister who suddenly let out a big yawn, her previous exhaustion coming back full force.

"That is awesome," Yang agreed. "But first, we need some sleep so we have energy to hold our swords. We've got to keep sharp after all."

Ruby nodded sleepily and crawled back into her bunk.

Yang grinned at her other teammates before following her sister's lead and hauling herself into her own.

Weiss looked over to Blake, whose expression of shock and anxious trepidation undoubtedly matched her own.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

 **I love swords, I love puns, and I love these four deadly girls.**


	22. The Color of Friendship

**Guess who's not dead? That's right, I'm still alive... just WAAY behind on stuff.  
** **I honestly didn't mean to vanish from the site for so long, but... vacations days are always busier than non vacation days in my life. Go figure...**

 **Anyway, have another Tale.**

 **DISCALIMER: Don't own RWBY.**

* * *

 **The Color of Friendship**

* * *

Beacon Academy is known first and foremost for its prestigious hunter program; doing its best to prepare its students for the monster slaying life ahead of them. That being said, it is important that the students are well rounded in all aspects, and not just physical fitness and strategy.

The academy offered many other sorts of classes as well, such as music, theater, social sciences, and the like. It was crucial that hunters be able to think on the spot and be creative in their decisions.

Art class was a great way to help the students recover from their more taxing classes, which typically drained them both physically and mentally.

It also provided a great way to keep them out of trouble, which in turn, significantly lowered repair costs for property damage in the years after the programs implementation.

However, even well thought out plans like this had their failings. Some students just didn't have the patience for the arts. And even if they did, it didn't always go as smoothly as preferred…

* * *

The members of Team RWBY, at the behest of resident heiress Weiss Schnee, were enrolled in one Beacon's above mentioned art classes. The white haired fencer believed it would good for her team to gather some extra credits to ensure all their course requirements would be met.

So it was that the four girls found themselves sitting behind easels surrounded by paints of varying shades.

Weiss' painting style was elegant, much like everything else she did, and it was unsurprising when Blake chose more mysterious designs, opting to use darker colors.

Yang and Ruby, on the other hand, threw grace and self-control out the window. More often than not, more paint ended up on themselves than their canvases.

On this particular day, the troublesome siblings were sitting back waiting for their teammates to finish. They had completed their projects early, but were stuck in the classroom until everyone was done.

"I finally understand the meaning of the phrase to 'watch paint dry'," Yang groaned.

"It's so boring!" Ruby drawled as she turned to her other teammates. "When will you guys be done so we can leave?"

"We'll be done when we are done," Weiss told her. "And maybe if you put even an ounce of thought or detail into your assignment you wouldn't have rushed through it."

"I put plenty of thought into it," Ruby defended, turning her easel towards her partner. "See?"

Weiss glanced briefly up at the painting momentarily before turning her attention back to her own.

"Very nice," she said, voice lacking any and all emotion. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to focus."

Ruby frowned at the lack of response from her partner. Mildly dejected and still bored, she turned back to her sister who had witnessed the exchange.

"Ya-aang," she whined. "Weiss is ignoring me!"

The blonde chuckled as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Sorry to hear that sis," she cooed, her smile easily belying the false pity her words offered. "How about we turn our assignments to a competition?" She offered.

"We already did that," Ruby reminded. "I won by not only finishing before you but also having more paint on the canvas than you."

True to her words, Ruby's project was covered in thick layers of paint, ranging from black to neon blue, with most of it reds of varying shades.

Yang waved her off, clearly not pleased with being reminded of her recent defeats.

"I was going to say, 'how about we see whose will dry the fastest'."

Ruby pondered her sister's suggestion. True, her soaked canvas would probably take longer to dry naturally than Yang's, but she wasn't one to easily back down from a challenge. And she was _really_ _bored_ …

"You're on," she declared, eagerly taking Yang's hand as she offered to seal the deal.

Blake took this moment to glance up from her own bored to fix them with a doubtful gaze.

"You guys are seriously going to watch paint dry?" she asked. "Even after complaining about it not ten minutes ago?"

Yang shrugged before blowing on her project hoping to speed up the process. Ruby protested her 'cheating' before proceeding to do so twice as fast on her own puddle of colors.

Blake watched them bemusedly for a few more seconds before returning to her own project.

For a few minutes, all was peaceful. Of course, that only meant things were about to dissolve into chaos.

It started simple enough, with Weiss taking a step back to admire her most recent touches to her painting. All would have continued as normal, if only Yang had kept her mouth shut.

"Color me impressed," she said unashamedly, "the princess has an imagination after all!"

To Weiss' credit, she did manage to hold her tongue and refrain from snapping at her friend. However, that just seemed to fuel the fire.

"Can't speak?" Yang asked. "I guess it's a good thing you've done a painting then. After all—"

"Don't you dare say it…" Weiss warned.

"—a picture's worth a thousand words!"

The heiress growled at her teammate's remarks. They weren't exactly puns, per se… but in Weiss' opinion, this was just as bad.

Clenching her paint brush tightly in her hand she shakily stepped back to her easel hoping the idiot blonde would leave her alone. Thankfully, she was granted reprieve as Yang's attention was captured by their leader's anguished cries.

"Oh no…" she whimpered. "I smudged it!"

Turning her artwork slightly to show her teammates, she looked at them with an expression only a wounded puppy could match.

"It ruined…" she whispered hoarsely.

"It looks fine to me," Weiss replied.

Ruby was about to thank her for her attempt to appease her when she realized the heiress hadn't even spared her a second of her concentration. A quick glance at Blake revealed the faunus was equally uninterested in her problems.

Ruby huffed and plopped down in her seat in frustration.

"Nobody cares, do they?" She fumed to herself. "Of course, my smudge isn't that big of a deal, is it? Well, it is to me!"

As Ruby finished her mini-rant, she stood up in exasperation, inadvertently tipping over a bucket of paint as she did so.

Momentarily shocked, the young girl could do nothing but watch it fall and cover the floor in a puddle of red.

She wasn't shaken out of her stupor until she heard Weiss seething in her general direction. All ready frustrated by Yang's attempts at humor, Ruby's slip up was just icing on the metaphorical cake.

"You complete and utter dolt! Do you have any idea how much these shoes cost me?"

Ruby gulped as the irate heiress continued to lecture her on how badly paint would stain. She was mildly surprised however, when her partner took a deep, calming breath and stared her in the eye.

"Forgive me for that," she began. "I know it was an accident. Just… be more careful next time, okay?"

Ruby smiled at Weiss' uncharacteristic forgiveness. She had known for awhile that she was trying to be a better teammate and friend, but it was always nice to see it put into action.

"Aww, thanks Weiss," she said as she leaned over and hugged the heiress tightly, ignoring the splashing paint below her feet.

In response, her partner shrieked and jolted back pushing Ruby off of her.

"Dolt, you're covered in paint!"

"Oh. Oops?" Ruby offered weakly.

Weiss glared at her as she checked the damage done to her uniform.

Sure enough there was a large red spot down her form with other colors branching out from the epicenter of the mess. It didn't take long for Weiss' face to match the redder shades as she bristled with anger.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby pleaded. "I didn't mean to, really."

"Yeah, come on Weiss," Yang joined in, not really wanting to see her sister die today. "Brush it off."

Blake not-so-subtly elbowed her partner to let her know that she really wasn't helping the situation. At all.

Weiss seethed silently for a few minutes, glaring icily at her teammates and any other students who were dumb enough to glance in their direction.

Casually, she approached Ruby, fixating her gaze onto that of her younger teammate. She allowed a smirk to stretch across her face.

The unwilling target watched her nervously, stepping back as the heiress neared. She dreaded that smirk. That smirk usually meant she wouldn't like whatever was to come next.

Ruby was forced to come to a stop as her back hit a wall. She gulped in trepidation as Weiss stopped only a few steps away from her.

Weiss reached and grabbed Ruby's arm pulling her away from the wall. Ruby let herself get dragged, instinctively squeezing her eyes shut as she awaited her latest lecture.

Instead of words, however, she was met with the feeling of a cold substance oozing over her head and down her back and face.

Wiping her face, she opened her eyes to see Weiss smirking at her again with any empty can of blue paint in her hand.

Ruby watched blankly as Weiss returned once again to her easel and picked up a brush. Before continuing her work, she called back to her once more.

"Next time, be more careful."

* * *

 **A/N:  
Apparently, the color of friendship is blue.  
Why? Simply because that is my favorite color, I guess.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I also hope to have more time to write for you all.**


	23. Code Yellow

**I have no reason for such time between posts, only excuses and laziness.**

* * *

 **Code yellow**

 _Original idea by: MewShadowfang_

* * *

Ruby blinked in surprise as Jaune barreled down the hallway, nearly crashing into her as she exited her dorm room.

"Help me!" He squealed as he came to a sudden stop just before her.

"With wha—"

"No time to explain, just hide me!" The anxious blond darted past Ruby and into the dorm room of Team RWBY.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ruby stepped back into the room just in time to see Jaune slip under Weiss' bed to hide from… whatever it was he was hiding from. She closed the door behind her and neared her cowering friend.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked. "And get out from under Weiss' bed. She hates it when people get in her space."

Jaune timidly stuck his head out from his hideout to look at his friend.

"Weiss is the least of my problems," he told her. "And if you don't do something, I'm as good as dead."

He slipped back under, this time retreating even further into his hideaway. Before Ruby could continue her questioning, the door flew open, revealing a frazzled Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby's voice was full of concern for her partner. She had never before seen the pristine heiress so disheveled. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Weiss looked at her, and Ruby was filled with a sense of dread.

"Ruby, we have a Code Yellow," she said. "Yang's on the warpath."

Ruby gaped in shock and terror. An angry Yang was one thing, but an absolutely livid Yang usually lead to a mini apocalypse.

"Please tell me you're joking…." She whispered weakly.

A slight shake of Weiss' head told Ruby what she didn't want to know.

However, it did give her a slight understand as to why Jaune was currently hiding under her partner's bed.

Ruby sighed again before pointing to the rickety bunks.

"I think I know who the culprit is."

Weiss walked over to her partner and peered under her bed.

Jaune whimpered, somehow rocking underneath the low bed.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

He kept muttering this to himself as if it would actually protect him from Yang's wrath.

Weiss stared at the trembling boy for a few seconds before making a decision.

"We could just offer him up as a sacrifice," she mused. "That way at least the rest of us can survive."

Ruby was appalled.

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Weiss asked. She seemed genuinely confused. "Better one person dies than half the Academy's population. Especially if that one person is just Jaune."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Jaune let out a week 'hey' of indignation.

"We're not letting Yang get to Jaune because he is our friend." She said.

Weiss eyed him suspiciously and shrugged half heartedly.

"Speak for yourself," she said. "What did the idiot do this time, anyway? I haven't seen her _this_ mad since that one time someone told her puns were stupid."

Ruby gave her look.

"That was you Weiss," she reminded. "You're the one who said that."

Weiss waved her off. She had learned her lesson, and that had been the last time she had insulted puns in the blonde's presence.

"So what'd you do?" she asked again, eager to get the topic of conversation off her past blunder.

Jaune shakily reached a closed hand out from under the bed. In his fist, he clutched two strands of golden hair.

The pair of partners shared a glance of sheer terror as Jaune's rushed explanation echoed form under the bed.

"I didn't mean to," he said. "We were just sparring, and…well, you know the rest."

Ruby turned her gaze back to the boy and glared at him.

"You pulled her hair, and then KEPT IT?" she hollered. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

Weiss merely sighed, and roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Ow, ow, hey-"

"Look, if you want to survive, don't hide under a bed. First place Yang will look." Weiss cut him off. Jaune's mouth dropped open. After being rejected by her so many times, the last thing he expected Weiss to do was help him. Meanwhile, Ruby quickly opened their dorm window.

"Out here." She ordered.

"Wait! Aren't we on the third floor or something?!" Jaune protested.

Weiss scoffed at him as she reached in the closet and pulled out a pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"It's either that, or deal with Yang."

The blond considered his options for a moment, not sure which death would be less painful. Thankfully, his fellow leader was able to make up his mind for him.

"Just go!" With that, Ruby quite literally tossed him out the window. A moment later, Weiss followed, her snow-white ponytail flapping wildly behind her. Behind them, the dorm room slammed open forcefully as Yang began to furiously question Ruby.

After the short free fall, Jaune hit the ground painfully. He groaned, and looked up to see that Weiss had managed to perch on the branch of the tree outside their window. The girl quickly jumped down next to him.

"To the Emerald Forest!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Jaune yelped as Weiss latched on to him and activated her Semblance. Without further warning, they were suddenly hurtling off the cliff near the Emerald Forest.

"Use your landing strategy!" Weiss hissed at him.

Weiss landed in a perfect crouch as her glyphs faded from the air. She looked around for Jaune and just managed to step out of the way as he impacted in the ground in front of her leaving a Jaune-shaped hole in the forest floor.

In the distance, there was a great explosion and a cloud of smoke began to rise from the direction of the school.

Ignoring his grunts of pain, Weiss grabbed Jaune by the collar and took off again, weaving between trees, leaving a trail of quickly fading glyphs between themselves and the smoldering school.

They continued this way for quite some time. After the first few minutes, Jaune had stopped struggling, realizing that Weiss would just keep dragging him along. And frankly, being dragged by the collar wasn't the worst way it could go.

As the sun was beginning to set, they reached a small cave, where Weiss unceremoniously dropped Jaune on the stone floor before collapsing against the wall herself. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Using her semblance was one thing, but using it while carrying someone else a long distances was a different story.

Rubbing his head from where it hit the ground, he looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Weiss glanced at him between ragged breaths.

"Some place safe." She managed.

She weakly raised a hand and shakily pointed at the pack she had gotten from the closet back at Beacon.

"Food… Water… stuff…"

Jaune stood up and walked over to the pack. Looking through it, he found a lighter, a couple of bedrolls, a large canteen, some water filters, and an impressive amount of nonperishable food rations.

"Weiss, what is all this?" he asked.

The heiress, having caught her breath, stood up and joined him at the bag. She took a few cans of food and set them on the ground.

"This is me saving your butt," she declared. "Ruby has the best chance of placating her sister, and she will call me when Yang has calmed down, but until then, you have to stay away."

Opening one of the cans, she went back to the wall and sat down to eat her dinner. It wasn't much, but she knew Jaune would never make it out here on his own.

The knight followed her lead and settled down with his meal. It was quiet, save for the sounds of wildlife and the clinks of their spoons in the cans.

After a few moments, Jaune spoke up again.

"Weiss… thank you. I don't think I would have survived Yang."

She scoffed at him.

"I'm not doing this for you," she said. "I'm doing this because you're Ruby's friend, and she wasn't willing to offer you as sacrifice—and I highly doubt you'd be able to make it on your own out here."

Jaune started spluttering out defenses, but Weiss just threw her empty can at him before unrolling her temporary bed and tuning him out for the night.

Weiss could only hope Ruby and the others were alright.

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _ **Back at Beacon…**_

Ruby stared at the smoking remains of their room. Whatever hadn't been turned into a pile of ashes was charred at the very least. Blake probably wouldn't be pleased with her newly decorated bookshelf… the thing was still smoldering.

Yang had just stormed out of the room, but not after checking every inch of it for any sign of Jaune.

Thankfully, she had missed the open window, and it seemed he and Weiss were in the clear. For now at least.

She shot a message to Weiss warning her to lay low for a little longer.

With a heavy sigh, she left through the ruined doorway to go report the damages to Professor Goodwitch, once again thankful for the woman's semblance.

She was also grateful that Weiss was rich and willing to pay for the repairs every time they messed something up. Otherwise, they would've been kicked out of Beacon many months ago.


	24. The Headmaster's Homecoming

**Hello fellow RWBY fans! With Volume 6 rapidly approaching, I was convicted to start writing again. I promise to at least try to get more Tales out to you faster. I love your reviews, and I hope you can still enjoy these, even if they aren't posted regularly.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own RWBY or any of the characters.**

 **Takes place in the last chapter or two of V4.**

* * *

 **The Headmaster's Homecoming**

 _Requested by KHARAKI TAKAN_

* * *

Oscar let out one last shiver as the large as the bear of a man walked out of sight.

Even though he helped, there was still something very off putting about him.

"Who was that guy?" He asked the voice in his head.

"I have an idea, but I hope I'm wrong," Ozpin replied. "Now come on, let's go."

Oscar nodded and looked down at the ticket in his hand.

"Umm, there seems to be a small problem…"

"What's that?" the headmaster asked.

"This ticket can only get us as far as the city of Vale." The farm boy said.

The voice in his head hummed thoughtfully.

"I have an old friend there who can help us." It said. "It will be nice to catch up after these past several months."

Oscar nodded and sat on the bench to wait for the train. As long as this 'friend' was as crazy as he himself probably was and would believe his story.

Glynda Goodwitch sighed and let her head hit the top of her new desk in her newly refurbished office in the partially repaired Beacon Academy.

It had been several months since the fall of Beacon, and her work had only just begun. She was tired, sore, and downright exhausted.

Today alone, the overworked professor had fixed five buildings, repaired seven roads, and killed at least 70 Grimm. Many of the citizens of Vale were still in shock, and the negativity only brought more of the fell beasts.

Glynda sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors. All she wanted to do was finish filing these complaints so she could go to bed.

Despite her silent wishes, the knocking continued unceasingly.

Pushing her papers to the side with another heavy sigh, she called to the person beyond the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door cracked open, and a head peered through at her nervously.

"P-professor Goodwitch?" a young boy asked.

Glynda nodded and motioned for him to come further into the room.

"How can I help you?" Despite her efforts, she was sure signs of her exhaustions seeped though.

The boy stood in silence, as if waiting for something. He whispered something harshly to no one in particular, and glance at her sheepishly. After a few moments, he walked nervously up to her desk.

Glynda arched an eyebrow as he approached.

She had never seen the child before, but even so, something about him seemed familiar.

"M-my name is Oscar Pine, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

She continued to examine the boy, ignoring how he shifted nervously under her scrutinizing gaze.

"That depends, young man," she said evenly, never once stopping her investigation of his face. "What is it that you need?"

"Ummm…I'm supposed to ask you how preparations are coming on my school."

His school? Surely this child was too young to be a student of Beacon Academy. As far as she could remember, there was never an Oscar Pine in any of the recent classes anyway.

Glynda sat back and observed the boy from a new angle.

The boy cowered under her unyielding stare again and began muttering to himself again.

"What do I do now?" he asked. "I don't think she follows."

There was a pause.

"What do you mean?"

Another pause, in which the child's face contorted in mild disgust.

"There is no way I'm saying that!"

Glynda watched with a mix of concern and frustration as the boy seemingly argued with himself.

With all the people she dealt with in the day thus, she had seen many traumatized or panicked people. She had yet to someone who had totally lost their sanity and really didn't want to now.

Before long, the boy grew silent.

He seemed relieved, albeit slightly anxious, about whatever decision he had come to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and nodded as if in affirmation to an unheard request.

As he exhaled, something changed in the way he held himself. Gone was the insecure and hesitant boy. It was replaced by a regal confidence that was followed by a sense of centuries old wisdom.

When he opened his eyes the Beacon professor was once again hit by a sense of recognition and familiarity.

"Hello Glynda. I do hope you've managed to regain some semblance of order in these halls."

Glynda blinked, unable to believe what she wanted to.

The way the boy held himself, the tone of his voice, the casual use of her first name…

"Ozpin?"

The boy—apparently Ozpin's reincarnation—chuckled.

"The one and only," the headmaster smiled. "Though I must say, this new body is rather useless at the moment."

Glynda looked on in surprise.

Her old boss had mentioned such a thing was possible, but she hadn't thought he was serious. Then again, it had been implausible that he be defeated in the first place.

It didn't take long for her to get over her shock.

"Where on Remnant have you been, Professor?" she asked. "I've been stuck here doing repairs on my own. Ironwood took off back to Atlas and I haven't seen that Branwen fool since he left for Patch with his nieces!"

Ozpin stood quietly during her tirade, letting her vent all her frustration. It wasn't until she was finished that he spoke up again.

"As you can see, dear Glynda, I was otherwise preoccupied getting acquainted with young Oscar here," he said. "And I'm afraid I can't be of much help at the moment either."

"And why is that?"

"You see, Oscar and I need transportation to Mistral," he began. "There we will meet up with Qrow Branwen and plan to overthrow Salem. With any luck, Miss Rose and the remaining members of Team JNPR will be with him."

Glynda stared blankly at the child in front of her.

"And you know all of this how?"

He chuckled again.

"When you live as long as I have, you learn to pick up on things," he said. "Besides, that bird has something of mine."

Glynda sighed. Even in a new body, Ozpin will always be a piece of work.

"If I understand correctly, you came here just to get a train ticket to Mistral?" she asked. "You're not actually here to check up on the school's repairs."

"Details, Miss Goodwitch." He said. "But it is coming along rather nicely. Haven't figured out what to do about that dragon yet?"

"Afraid not sir," she said. "It's rather large to move, so it can't be taken down. Whatever Miss Rose did to it, it's stuck that way."

"Pity," Ozpin said. "It would have made a nice statue for the courtyard. And that had been a really nice spire too."

Glynda resisted the urge to face palm. She had almost forgotten how her boss could fixate on the seemingly unimportant things.

"So you just need money to get to Mistral, right?"

The headmaster turned child nodded his head.

"And then we shall be out of your way."

Glynda nodded and opened a drawer. As she rifled through it, she noticed a change in the demeanor of the person in front of her.

"Professor?" she asked.

The boy's head shook in denial.

"I'm Oscar again," the boy mumbled quietly.

"I see…"

This is sure to get confusing. The stand-in overseer of Beacon was glad she wasn't the one who had to deal with this.

"Here is the lien you will need to get to Mistral," she said as she handed him a stack of cards. "There is a little extra there as well, just to be sure."

"Th-thank you," Oscar stammered.

"Just do one thing for me. Could you tell Ozpin that he better fix this mess of his?"

Oscar tilted his head as if listening to something. If she had to guess, she Glynda would say he was conversing with the headmaster.

"He says that is his plan, but he makes no promises," Oscar relayed. "Apparently a lot depends on the choices of four teenage girls and their traveling companions."

Glynda shook her head and barely refrained from collapsing on her desk.

"Just… go save the world or something," she said, waving him off. "And make sure that idiot in your head gets back here to help me clean up his mess."

Oscar nodded and took his leave.

Once outside, he let out a sigh of relief.

"She's scary," he told Ozpin.

"You get used to it."

Oscar shuddered.

"I'd rather not have to," he said. "With any luck we can get you out of my head by the time you have to run the school again."

Ozpin chuckled.

"We can worry about that then," he promised. "For now, let's get to Mistral and get my cane back!"


End file.
